Émeraude vs Bleufoncé
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Di saat mereka semakin dekat, kejadian buruk terjadi satu demi satu. Mungkin ini pertanda untuk kembali fokus ke tujuan awal kau datang ke istana, eh? "Kalau aku bilang tidak ingin melihatmu bukan artinya aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu—hiks!" warning: death chara.
1. Chapter 1

9 s.d. 11 Juli 2011

Terinspirasi dari "Black Butler", tapi yang ini istana sentris

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

DISCLAIMER

**Émeraude VS Bleufoncé © Dijah-hime**

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU**

**Warning: Fully OC of My Mind**

**CHAP 1**

**~Beginning~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Istana Yeux d'émeraude**

Delapan pagi..

Prangg… Seorang gadis muda sengaja melemparkan cangkir mahalnya ke lantai dekat perempuan paruh baya yang sedang berlutut, menangis sambil memohon pada gadis muda berparas cantik dihadapannya. Terus memohon pada gadis itu agar tak memecatnya dari pekerjaan yang baru didapatnya dua minggu yang lalu.

"Tuan Putri... Saya mohon padamu. Tolonglah... maaf... maafkan Saya."

Tapi sepertinya sang Putri tak mau mendengarkannya lagi. Dia menjauh dan berteriak memanggil seseorang.

"Tuan Arbasta! Sudah berapa lama Aku memanggilmu? Cepat usir wanita ini. Aku mau _butler_ baru! Sekarang!" Pria yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu dengan cepat menjalankan perintah Tuan Putrinya.

"Maafkan Saya Tuan Putri. Permintaan Anda akan Saya sampaikan pada Yang Mulia," Tuan Arbasta membungkuk menggerakkan tangannya layaknya pembantu kerajaan pada umumnya.

"Saya mohon diri, Tuan Putri."

Sakura Émeraude, berjalan pelan ke arah meja riasnya yang terletak persis di sebelah perpustakaan mininya-tidak bisa dibilang terlalu mini juga karena berupa hampir delapan meter menjulang ke atas dan ada tiga rak besar seperti itu, dilengkapi tangga dorong dengan rel di ketiga rak buku besar itu, membuat Putri dengan mudah dapat mengambil buku di puncak rak- Dia memandang dirinya di depan kaca besar meja riasnya. Gadis 15 tahun itu merunduk, mengepalkan telapak tangannya, membuatnya bergetar karena dikepal dengan sangat kuat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Tch."

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja rias yang dilapisi sutera. Memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Memandang sebal pada cermin didepannya dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang indah, "Sekarang. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi _butler-_ku, ya?"ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela besar yang mulai meniupkan angin musim semi, mengacaukan tatanan rambut yang telah disanggul oleh bekas _butler_ yang telah diusirnya tadi. Sakura tersenyum, miris.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

**Phrasavia**

Sepuluh Pagi

"Hei. Kau sudah dengar, Istana mencari_ butler_ baru untuk Tuan Putri. Aku tidak mengerti, kali ini kenapa diadakan sayembara seperti ini, ya?" Vairi memulai pembicaraan pada pemuda di depannya yang tengah membersihkan pistol pemberian ayahnya. Kelihatan sekali pemuda itu menyukai senjata. Di sebelahnya satu tas besar bermacam senjata mulai pedang dari yang ukuran besar sampai yang hanya berukuran seperti jarum jahit. Juga ada senapan laras panjang rakitan, _revolver_, dan pistol berbahan perak yang begitu mengkilap–Dia terlalu memanjakan senjata-senjatanya-

"Sasuke! Aku bicara padamu!" Vairi berteriak keras pada pemuda itu. Sasuke menoleh sedikit.

"Hn, Aku sudah dengar. Mereka mencari yang terkuat, bukan?" ucap Sasuke lalu mulai memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam tas besarnya.

"Iya. Kau benar, tapi sepertinya ini aneh. Kenapa bukan salah satu dari pengawal kerajaan saja kalau mau cari yang terkuat?" Vairi memainkan rambut coklat panjangnya yang selalu diikat ekor kuda karena sudah terlalu panjang.

"Aku akan ikut, Vairi," ucap Sasuke berhasilkan mengagetkan gadis di depannya.

"Apa? Maksudmu sayembara ini? Tapi, kenapa?" Vairi bingung, apa benar pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak umur 10 tahun ini mau menjadi _butler_.

"Mereka mencari yang terkuat. Aku ingin tahu apa ada yang terkuat lain selain Aku,"ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi ruangan membawa tas besarnya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Kenapa Yang Mulia membuat sayembara seperti ini?" tanya Arbasta sopan kepada Rajanya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik yang menjadi butler putriku," ucap Raja sambil memejamkan matanya, "cepat mulai sayembaranya. Aku akan datang saat pertarungan terakhir," sambung Raja lagi.

"Baik Yang Mulia. Saya mengerti," Arbasta membungkukkan badannya.

.

Sayembara sudah dimulai dengan serangkaian pertarungan. Pria dan wanita dipisahkan tempat pertarungannya. Saat kedua juara baik dari pihak pria maupun wanita didapatkan. Di saat itulah Raja akan memutuskan butler yang sesuai untuk Tuan Putri.

Sasuke Bleufoncé, sudah memenangkan empat belas pertarungan yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. Dan sampai sekarang dia hanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong Dia mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Butler_,ya?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

* * *

><p><strong>à poursuivre<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

**Émeraude VS Bleufoncé © Dijah-hime**

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU**

**Warning: Fully OC of My Mind**

**CHAP 2**

**~Meet Ya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tidak suka dengan semua _butler_ itu, mereka semua saja.

'Aku benci mereka semua'

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menyadarkan gadis itu, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Mendapati kepala pelayannya sedang membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum mulai bicara. Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya, memerintah paruh baya itu untuk diam. Gadis itu bosan mendengar ocehan kepala pelayannya, selalu setiap kali Dia mengirim_ butler-butler_ itu pulang.

"Tuan Putri," ucap Arbasta pelan berusaha tidak membuat majikannya itu marah.

'Ya, petuah panjang dimulai.'

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya memilih memandang langit daripada berkonsentrasi dengan acara petuah panjang kepala pelayannya.

"... Madame Sarah sepertinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Anda seharusnya berhenti melakukan ini semua, Tuan Putri," Arbasta menatap sedih ke arah majikannya yang mengacuhkannya, tapi Dia yakin gadis di depannya itu bisa mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura pelan, "jadi siapa butler baruku?" sambung Sakura dengan nada tinggi mengagetkan Arbasta.

Kepala pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Saat ini sedang diadakan pemilihannya Tuan Putri," jawab Arbasta menyembunyikan soal sayembaranya untuk sementara waktu.

"Saya mohon diri Tuan Putri," Arbasta membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari balkon tempat Sakura yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di pembatas balkon dan terus saja menatap langit.

Sakura mengelus pelan dinding pembatas balkonnya,

'Ibu'

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Satu pertarungan menuju kemenangan, Sasuke melawan seorang yang lumayan berbadan kekar. Dia menggunakan pedangnya untuk melumpuhkan Sasuke, membuatnya menjadi pertarungan jarak dekat. Pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kaki Sasuke, tapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas dengan bertumpu ke tangan kanannya. Kepala lawannya ini tepat di bawah kaki Sasuke, dia agak hilang kesimbangan karena Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat dari serangan pedangnya. Terlambat, Sasuke menendang keras kepala lawannya tanpa rasa kasihan menimbulkan bunyi hantaman keras pada lantai batu tempat mereka bertanding dan menimbulkan retakan yang cukup parah di lantai itu. Sasuke dengan cepat melompat membuat badannya berdiri sempurna, mendengarkan riuh sorakan yang tertuju padanya karena mengalahkan lawannya hanya dalam waktu satu menit. Sasuke yang saat itu memakai kaos dan celana hitam dari bahan kain panjang sebetisnya, memandang ke arah pria paruh baya yang berada di ruangan teratas arena ini. Arbasta.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan besar didampingi Arbasta. Ruangan besar dibelakang arena yang lebih tertutup dan tidak ada penonton. Hanya ada segelintir pasukan kerajaan di sana. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari wanita yang memenangkan turnamen yang sama dengannya. Belum muncul sepertinya.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan dari ujung pintu ruangan ini muncul seorang gadis berjalan ke arah tengah ruangan juga. Pupil mata Sasuke mengecil, berharap gadis itu bukan orang yang dikenalnya. Gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda itu yang mendapatkan luka-luka memar di badan dan di wajahnya tersenyum pada Sasuke,

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengalahkan seluruh pria-pria itu," ucap gadis itu, Vairi.

"Kenapa Kau...," Sasuke yang belum hilang rasa terkejutnya memandang Vairi.

"Bukan hanya Kau saja yang kuat. Kau tahu, ha?" ucap Vairi sinis.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu," ucap Sasuke datar membalikkan badannya menghadap ke panggung depan tepat saat Raja memasuki ruangan.

Raja memandang keduanya. Arbasta berbicara pelan pada Raja,

"Bukannya Kita akan memilih yang perempuan sebagai butler, Yang Mulia."

"Tapi dengan jelas bahwa pemenang sayembara lah yang akan menjadi butler Tuan Putri," ucap Raja dan berbalik mengarahkan pandangannya ke arena pertandingan,

"Kalian berdua!" seru raja pada keduanya.

"Pertandingan dimulai!"

Sasuke melompat menjauhi Vairi dan menarik pedang dari punggungnya. Vairi melakukan yang sama. Pertarungan jarak dekat pun dimulai.

Hanya dentingan pedang dari keduanya dan suara kelelahan Vairi yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. Raja memandang keduanya. Tapi lebih terpusat pada si pemuda yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan dengan muka datarnya. Pemuda itu juga selalu berhasil melancarkan serangannya. Membuat tubuh gadis lawannya itu hampir bermandikan darah.

"Satu serangan lagi,"gumam Sasuke, dia menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai batu arena dan berlari hampir-hampir tidak kelihatan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Satu pukulan keras di perut Vairi yang membuatnya mendarat di dinding ruangan itu. Darah, keluar dari mulut Vairi. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan kaburnya. Lalu pingsan.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Sasuke Bleufoncé. Salam, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke dengan pakaian lengkap jas panjang dan celana yang semua berwarna hitam kecuali kemeja putih dan sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Membungkukkan badannya dan menggerakkan tangan khas butler. Tersenyum tipis saat dia memandang wajah gadis di depannya-atau lebih tepat melihat ke bawah, karena Putri umur 15 tahun ini hanya hampir setinggi bahunya.

"Sakura Émeraude. Salam, Tuan Bleufoncé," ucap Sakura tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun pada pemuda berumur 18 tahun di hadapannya itu. Tanpa menyebutkan nama dia tahu pasti sudah membaca berlembar-lembar kertas tentang dirinya seperti _butler-butler_ nya selama ini.

"Baiklah Tuan Bleufoncé, Kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, Tuan Arbasta akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar Tuan Putri," ucap Raja. Kedua laki-laki itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja sang Raja.

Raja memandang putrinya itu dengan lembut,

"Putriku, Tuan Bleufoncé adalah juara satu dari pertandingan yang sudah diadakan selama tiga hari sebelumnya. Dia sangat kuat, Ayah yakin dia akan menjagamu dengan baik. Bersikap baiklah pada yang satu ini, Putriku," ucap Raja memandang gadis bermata emerald khas miliknya itu, memperindah wajah putri tunggalnya.

"Baiklah Ayah," ucap Sakura berkata lembut, tersenyum manis pada Ayahnya. Seperti berpuluh-puluh kalinya dia mengingkari ucapannya sendiri hanya sekitar satu atau dua minggu Sakura pasti menendang keluar butler-butlernya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke arah kepalanya agar sinar-sinar itu tidak mengganggu matanya.

"Ohh, dari mana asal sinar-sinar itu?" gumam Sakura kesal, menggeliat di tempat tidur.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke yang membenahi gorden di jendela besar kamar Tuan Putri, membuka jendela itu membiarkan matahari menyinari kamar majikannya.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, Sasuke membungkuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya membantu Sakura turun dari tempat tidur. Sakura menerimanya, membiarkan tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

Sakura hanya diam saat _butler_ barunya dengan sigap memakaikan gaun merah tua di badannya, memasangkan sepatu berhak tinggi ke kedua kakinya. Sakura melangkah ke meja riasnya, Sasuke dengan telaten menyisir rambut sebahu milik Tuan Putrinya. Dia membiarkan rambut merah muda itu terurai, ditambah pita keemasan yang disematkannya di rambut Sakura. Membuat Tuan Putri menjadi lebih manis.

Sakura memutar badannya di depan kaca besar yang ada di dekat lemarinya, mengangkat rok gaun merah tuanya tetap memasang senyum sinisnya, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat gadis itu kehilangan kecantikannya.

"Sarapan sudah disiapkan, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke membungkuk pelan. Sakura berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju balkon tempatnya biasa sarapan dan juga untuk menerima tamu. Balkon itu ada di lantai dua, di sekelilingnya dipenuhi pot-pot tanaman. Bunga-bunganya pun selalu dijaga mekar oleh para tukang kebun istana.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang berukir mewah baik di pegangan tangan, alas, dan kakinya. Tempat duduknya sangat empuk berbalut kain mahal dengan warna ungu tua.

Setelah Sakura duduk, Sasuke menuangkan teh kepadanya. Menambahkan dua blok gula dan mengaduknya pelan.

"Selamat menikmati sarapan, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik dirinya ke belakang, ke samping kanan Sakura. 

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura membaca sekilas dokumen tentang butler barunya di meja belajarnya-hampir mirip seperti meja kerja Ayahnya, dengan kursi besar yang sangat mewah dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahal, penuh dengan ukiran- memperhatikan pemuda berumur 18 tahun di depannya. Kulitnya hampir seperti porselen kalau tidak mau disebut seputih mayat. Mata onyxnya yang sangat tajam, dan satu hal yang paling mencolok rambut biru tuanya itu, yang hampir mendekati hitam warnanya, dicuatkan ke belakang kepalanya. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menjambaknya.

"Phrasavia, eh?" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Bukannya di sana banyak orang miskin? Kau berasal dari sana, ha?"

"Ya, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke arah tiga rak buku besarnya, sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, membuatnya tersenyum jahil pada butler itu."

"Ambilkan Aku buku 'The Most Precious' mungkin ada di barisan ke-18," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk rak bukunya.

"Baik, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke dan mulai memanjat tangga dan mengambil buku yang dimaksud Sakura. Saat Dia mau memberikannya, Sakura langsung berbicara lagi,

"Oh, sepertinya Aku salah. Maksudku 'Miracle of Love'," ujarnya santai sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku tangannya yang lentik.

"Baik, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke lagi, dan mulai mencari buku yang dimaksud Sakura.

Sasuke memberikan buku itu pada Sakura, tapi terlambat,

"Aku ingin membaca 'Dewey' saja," ucap Sakura ringan tanpa penyesalan sambil menatap kedua manik onyx itu.

"Harap tunggu sebentar, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke mengembalikan buku di tangannya ke rak dan mulai mencari lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi marahnya pada Sakura. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis membungkukkan badan dan mematuhi semua perintah Sang Tuan Putri.

"Ini dia, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan buku itu pada Sakura. Sakura mengambilnya. Membalik-balikkannya sangat cepat dengan jari-jarinya-tidak sampai lima detik-dan menutup buku ber-hardcover itu yang akhirnya berbunyi cukup keras. Lalu melemparkannya ke lantai beralas karpet kamarnya. Buku itu mendarat tepat di dekat kaki kanan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Sakura beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak menuju pintu kamarnya yang besar, "kembalikan itu ke tempatnya,"sambungnya pada Sasuke yang memungut buku itu dan dengan cepat mengembalikannya ke rak. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Sakura keluar kamar.

"Lumayan juga," ucap Sakura pelan tapi yakin kalau _butler_ dibelakangnya mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum sinis.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**à poursuivre  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks for:<strong>

_Devil's of Kunoichi_

_Valentina14_

_Uchiha Dea Ryoma_

_Ritardando Stanza Quint_

_D3rin_

_Kazuma B'tomat_

**Dozo yoroshiku,minna-san :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3<strong>

_"Tuan Putri, Pangeran Muda dari Holoist Castle akan datang siang ini dan menginap beberapa hari,"_

_"Haaah, Apa Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya Pangeran kecil itu. Aku tidak suka padanya!"_

_"Aku tidak suka sepatu ini!"_

_"Silahkan Anda pilih, Tuan Putri,"_

_"Tch. Kau..,"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto' own

CHAP 3 It's just beginning

CHAP 3

"Tuan Putri, Pangeran Muda dari Holoist Castle akan datang siang ini dan menginap beberapa hari,"ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menguap lebar menahan kantuknya. Sakura meliriknya sebentar lalu menjatuhkan badannya lagi ke tempat tidur. Sakura melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan butler barunya itu, memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan baju yang akan Anda pakai hari ini Tuan Putri, sebaiknya Anda segera mandi,"ucap Sasuke menambahkan sambil memperlihatkan gaun keemasan dengan beragam renda yang semakin mempermanis gaun di tangannya.

Sakura melirik ke arah gaunnya yang baru. Dia suka gaun itu,

"Haaah, Apa Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya Pangeran kecil itu. Aku tidak suka padanya!" Sakura membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, betapa keras kepalanya Tuan Putrinya ini. Dia meletakkan gaun itu di sisi tempat tidur Sakura. Berjalan mendekati Sakura yang mulai tidur lagi. Sasuke menyentuh lengan Sakura, mengagetkan gadis itu yang langsung membuka matanya. Sakura bangkit dan menatap butlernya dengan tatapan membunuh khasnya.

Sasuke langsung membungkukkan badannya sampai lutut kirinya menyentuh karpet di lantai kamar,

"Maaf telah mengagetkan Anda Tuan Putri. Tapi Anda harus segera mandi,"ucapnya.

Sakura tak menggubrisnya, Dia mempercepat langkahnya ke kamar mandi sambil mengomel.

"Aku tidak suka sepatu ini!"teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang ingin memasangkan sepatu di kaki Sakura.

Sasuke menahan tangannya yang sudah ingin memakaikan sepatu merah maroon milik majikannya. Melirik ke arah gadis di depannya dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Ambilkan aku yang berwarna hitam!"teriaknya lagi. Sakura pikir ini waktu yang pas untuk mengerjai sang butler barunya (lagi). Dia tahu pasti ada sekitar belasan sepatunya yang berwarna hitam di lemari sepatunya. Sakura tersenyum licik.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengenal baik tabiat majikannya yang satu ini. Dan pada akhirnya kedua tangan Sasuke yang masing-masing mengangkat sepuluh kotak sepatu. Lalu menurunkan semuanya dan membuka semua tutup kotak sepatu itu dihadapan Sakura.

Dia membawa semua sepatu yang berwarna hitam!

"Silahkan Anda pilih, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tch. Kau..,"Sakura mendengus kesal pada laki-laki di depannya itu. Dengan berat hati terpaksa Dia memilih salah satu dari berpasang-pasang sepatu itu yang kemudian dipasangkan oleh Sasuke di kakinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah balkon tempat Sakura biasa sarapan, di tempat itu juga Sakura sering menyambut para tamunya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Leon,"ucap Sakura tegas saat Sakura yakin hanya mereka berempat di balkon itu. Dia memandang tidak suka pada anak kecil diseberang meja bulat kayunya itu. Berambut pirang, tampan, usianya baru 13 tahun. Pangeran Muda yang selalu menjadi teman bertengkarnya setiap kali bertemu.

"Aku terpaksa datang kesini, Kau tahu,"balas Leon tak kalah pedasnya.

Sakura memperhatikan butler perempuan yang ada di belakang Leon, Dia memakai jas dan celana putih sangat berbalik dengan butlernya yang serba hitam.

'Butler baru'

Sasuke juga mulai memperhatikan Leon yang mulai beradu mulut dengan majikannya. Baginya mereka berdua seperti kakak beradik pemarah. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah butler milik Leon. Sasuke sangat terkejut. Untung baik Leon maupun Sakura tidak sedang memperhatikannya.

Butler wanita itu tersenyum, lumayan sinis. Tapi Sasuke mulai tidak peduli, Dia cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Menarik kursinya agar Sakura mudah untuk duduk. Dia juga mulai menuangkan teh dan seperti biasa memasukkan dua blok kecil gula lalu mengaduknya. Hal sama juga dilakukan oleh butler milik Leon.

"Jadi anak nakal lagi, uh? Butler lamamu ke mana?"tanya Sakura sinis setelah Dia meminum seteguk teh miliknya.

"Ha? Sebaiknya Kau punya kaca besar, seharusnya itu pertanyaan buatmu!"Leon dengan kesal membalas balik perkataan Sakura.

"Aku sudah memecat yang lama,"gumam Sakura lalu mengambil sepotong biskuit di piring dan mengunyahnya cepat.

"Sudah berapa kali Kau melakukannya, seharusnya Kau-"

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Leon,

"Kalau Kau datang hanya untuk bertengkar denganku sebaiknya Kau pulang!"

Leon menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal,

"Ayahku yang menyuruhku ke sini. Membawa beberapa berkas penting untuk Ayahmu,"ucap Leon tapi langsung dipotong Sakura,

"Ya, ya, ya… Alasan yang sama. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya,"ucap Sakura lalu mulai meminum tehnya lagi.

"Kau pikir Aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis cerewet sepertimu,ha?"Leon berteriak pada Sakura.

"Anak kecil! Jaga cara bicaramu! Selesaikan urusanmu dan segera pergi dari sini!"seru Sakura dan mendorong dengan kasar kursinya ke belakang bersiap untuk pergi dari balkon itu. Tapi sesuatu menahan kursinya dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk. Itu ulah Sasuke, pasti!

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat bersiap mengomelinya tapi terhenti karena Sasuke berbisik di telinganya,

"Pelajaran Etika Istana No. 14, 'Bersikaplah sopan saat hendak meninggalkan meja makan," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar sambil memandang manik emerald itu dengan tenang. Meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Dia harus mematuhinya dengan cepat agar semua ini cepat selesai. Dia memandang Leon. Menundukkan kepalanya pelan,

"Saya permisi, Pangeran,"ucapnya tenang lalu Sasuke menarik kursinya dan berjalan di belakang Sakura seperti biasa.

Leon menjatuhkan sendok teh peraknya ke lantai marmer balkon-menimbulkan suara bising, mulutnya menganga lebar,

'O'

"Aa..a..apa Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Butler wanita itu memandang mereka berdua yang mulai berjalan menjauhi balkon. Ada rasa kehilangan di sana.

"Kau pikir Kau siapa,ha? Beraninya mempermalukanku di depan anak bodoh itu! Apa maumu!" Sakura berteriak di dalam kamarnya, tentu saja pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Jawab Aku!"terak Sakura lagi dan mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"Maafkan Saya Tuan Putri. Sebagai butler, Saya juga bertanggung jawab dalam hal pendidikan Anda,"Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badannya, hampir membentuk sudut 90°

Plakk..

Sakura menamparnya sangat keras, melampiaskan kekesalan pada butler barunya itu. Berhasil membuat bekas merah di pipi putih Sang Butler. Sasuke diam. Hening, ruangan itu sepi. Sakura menarik tangannya, sakit. Tangannya pun memerah. Dia berpikir, bagaimana rasa sakit di pipi Sasuke saat itu, jika sekarang saja telapak tangannya masih memanas. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"Tch."

Sasuke memegangi pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Tersenyum getir, tapi pandangannya kosong, mengingatkannya kembali akan butler wanita tadi,

"Ini..Lumayan sakit."

Tuk tuk tuk..

Sudah hampir dua menit Sasuke mengetuki pintu putih itu. Tetapi orang di dalamnya sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Tuan Putri. Sudah sejak siang Anda di dalam. Anda baik-baik saja?" Sasuke kembali mengetuki pintu kamar mandi itu. Bosan menunggu, Dia memutar kenop pintu itu. Klek, tidak terkunci. Tadinya Dia pikir akan mendobrak pintu ini.

"Tuan Putri!"Sasuke terkejut saat melihat majikannya membungkukkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di wastafel dengan air yang terus mengalir melewati kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura, tapi belum sempat Dia menyentuhnya Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya,

"Kau berisik sekali,"ucap Sakura datar. Air mengalir turun dari wajah ke gaunnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri. Saya sangat khawatir dengan Anda. Sejak tadi siang.."

Sakura melangkah keluar menuju kamarnya, Dia lelah sekali. Berjam-jam sudah Dia mendinginkan kepala-dan juga tangannya- di kamar mandi tadi. Sakura sudah hampir mendaratkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, tapi tangan seseorang menahannya, dengan sigap Sang Butler mengganti pakaian Tuan Putri dengan gaun tidur. Sakura hanya diam membiarkan Sasuke melakukan tugasnya.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam Anda akan tiba, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap rambut Sakura yang basah dengan handuk.

Sakura hanya duduk diam di sisi tempat tidur dan bergumam kecil,

"Ya."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Kenapa ingin menjadi butlerku?"Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut Sakura,

"Saya hanya ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berarti bagi Istana, Tuan Putri. Dan saat ada kesempatan untuk menjadi butler Anda, Saya langsung mengikuti sayembara itu."

Baru kali ini Sakura mendengar butlernya bicara agak panjang.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan setelah berhenti menjadi butlerku?"

"Saya telah disumpah agar selalu menjaga Tuan Putri dengan nyawa Saya. Sampai kapan pun."

"Tapi Kau tahu pasti dengan kisah seluruh butler lamaku, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat handuk dari kepala Sakura dan menaruhnya di lengan kirinya.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, menggerakkan tangannya khas butler, melanjutkan gerakannya hingga lutut kirinya menyentuh karpet. Gerakannya itu pasti membuat seluruh gadis di kota ini meleleh padanya. /

"Saat ini sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Saya,Sasuke Bleufoncé akan menjaga Putri Sakura Émeraude dengan nyawa Saya."

.

.

.

(Hening)

-.-"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, ambil kembali makan malammu itu." Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut.

"Ta..tapi, Tuan Putri," Sasuke salah strategi mengira gadis merah muda itu akan menyerah padanya.

1.307 words

Big thanks for you all (senyuum)

CHAP 4

"Kenapa Kau berusaha sekeras ini, ha?"

"Memangnya Kau digaji berapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa menolongku?"

"Karena Saya adalah butler Putri Émeraude,"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto'own

CHAP 4

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan,"ucap Sakura saat Sasuke mengikat pita yang ada di bagian pinggang gaun Sakura.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Kita akan jalan-jalan setelah menemani Pangeran Leon berkeliling taman di belakang Istana,"ucap Sasuke yang dengan seksama mengikat pita-pita yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Bayangkan saja, pita itu harus dililit dengan 'manis' dari mulai leher sampai pinggang Sang Putri dan jika Dia lupa ritme lilitannya, Dia harus memulai dari awal lagi. Untungnya sampai hari ini Dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Aku harus menemui anak kecil itu lagi?"Sakura berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke yang memang mudah dijangkaunya dalam posisi ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha mengingat ritme lilitan pita 'manis'-nya dengan wajah kesal.

"Anda langsung tidur semalam, jadi Saya tidak sempat mengatakannya, Tuan Putri."

Sakura kesal saat Dia harus bertemu dengan anak sombong itu lagi dan mengingat kejadian 'pamitan sopan khas tuan putri' semalam.

"Tch."

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Taman di belakang Istana ini hanya khusus untuk para keluarga dan tamu kerajaan. Bermacam bunga dari seluruh penjuru dunia sudah ada di taman ini. Keindahannya? Sebaiknya kalian datang sendiri kesini~

Disana seperti surga, semuanya tenang dan para burung berkicau dengan indahnya.

"Hei, Kau! Kembali kemari!"

Ya, ketenangan itu dengan cepat terusik oleh kedatangan 'kakak-beradik pemarah' yang saling mengejar satu sama lain. Sasuke hanya melihat dari jauh saat Sakura hampir berhasil menarik kerah baju Leon. Tapi gagal karena anak itu dengan cepat kabur lagi dengan kecepatan super.

"Awas kalau Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu!"

Fiuuhh~

Akhirnya selama beberapa menit Sasuke bisa menjauh dari Putri Émeraude itu.

Dia hampir lupa, Butler wanita itu juga di sana. Walaupun berjarak cukup jauh dengannya. "Hn,"Dia bergumam kecil.

"Hahahaaaaaa!" Leon tertawa lebar saat Sakura sudah berhenti mengejarnya dan lebih memilih duduk di rerumputan, mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tahu Kau tak kan mampu mengejarku. Hhahahaaaaaa…"gelagar tawa Leon membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu Dia mampu berlari lebih kencang dari bocah blonde itu tapi Dia sedang bosan, ya Dia sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya saat ini. Sasuke menghampirinya berjongkok menyejajarkan posisinya pada Sakura,

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan botol minuman yang memang telah disiapkannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menepisnya, berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Sepertinya Dia masih kesal pada butlernya.

"Diam Kau, Leon! Aku bosan denganmu!"ucapnya lantang dan mulai menuju gerbang taman, Dia ingin langsung beristirahat di kamarnya tapi kemudian ingat sesuatu dan berbalik ke belakang menghadap butlernya,

"Kita jalan-jalan sekarang!"perintahnya pada Sasuke dengan keras, yang diteriaki hanya menunduk sambil bergumam kecil mengiyakan.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Tuan Putri..Silakan ambil buah ini, masih segar. Anda pasti menyukainya," ucap salah satu pedagang di kota dengan ramah pada Sang Putri. Yup, sekarang Putri dan Butlernya sedang berada di pasar kota. Sasuke memandang kesal pada Sakura yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis pada semua rakyatnya. Dengan ramah ditambah wajah manisnya itu, Dia bercengkerama dengan semua orang yang ada di pasar. Tidak, bahkan seluruh orang yang mereka temui saat berjalan di tengah kota.

"Bisa-bisanya Dia bersikap seramah itu kepada semua orang di luar Istana. Huhh~" Sasuke bergumam kesal tapi memastikan bahwa Sang Putri tak kan mendengarnya karena mereka berjarak lebih dari dua meter. Tapi Sang Butler tetap siaga, Dia akan pastikan orang yang dalam penjagaannya itu tetap berada di daerah pengawasannya.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke daerah pinggiran kota, sudah senja mungkin sebaiknya mereka pulang. Tapi Sakura masih tetap semangat berjalan riang ke arah lembah yang terdapat sungai jernih di bawahnya. Dengan sigap Dia menuruni lembah dan duduk di rerumputan itu, mengambil makanan yang telah didapatkannya dengan 'wajah ramahnya' tadi.

"Makan,"Sakura melemparkan sebuah apel ke belakang yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Putri,"ujarnya dan mulai memakan apel itu.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya yang makan dengan lahap seluruh persediaan makanannya itu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkannya. Sasuke membuka mulut lagi,

Dorr..

Sangat cepat, peluru itu hampir mengenai kepala Sakura kalau saja ia tidak menunduk untuk mengambil jeruk yang tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya, dan akhirnya peluru itu hanya menggores sedikit pipi Sakura. Garis merah itu membekas di pipinya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya lari ke dalam hutan. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa Dia bisa lengah seperti itu. empat, bukan. lima orang, mengejar mereka ke dalam hutan. Sang Putri dan butlernya terus berlari, Dia cukup terkejut, Sakura tidak terlihat begitu kelelahan karena berlari bersamanya.

"Putri bodoh, berhenti!"satu teriakan keras menghentikan gerakan Sakura. Dia terkejut, Dia kenal suara itu.

"Tidak mungkin,"Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap ke sumber suara. Sasuke yang ikut berhenti sudah bersiap melemparkan pisau-pisau yang diselipkan di jari-jari tangannya.

"Sarah.."ucap Sakura pelan memandang sosok wanita paruh baya dan keempat laki-laki besar di sekeliling Sarah.

"Haaahha, ini memang Aku, Tuan Putri. Ternyata Kau masih mengingat bekas butlermu ini ya?"Sarah tertawa sinis, mengerikan. Hutan sudah gelap tapi Sakura melihat dengan jelas mata mengerikan Sarah yang berkilat. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan Sarah terus meneriakinya yang hampir membuat Sakura membeku,

"Kau! Kau yang telah membunuh anakku. Kenapa? Kenapa Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku? Kenapa hari itu Kau memecatku! Kau yang membuat Rico-ku mati." Sarah tiba-tiba menangis dan tertawa bergantian, Dia terlihat menyeramkan sambil tetap mengacungkan pistol ke arah Sakura. Keempat laki-laki di dekat Sarah berlari bersiap menghabisi Sakura tapi dengan cepat keempatnya roboh. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke berhasil mengeksekusi keempatnya tidak sampai sedetik. Sarah luar biasa kaget, tidak mengira para berandal yang telah disewanya itu mati dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan ingin melumpuhkan Sarah juga, tapi Sakura menghalanginya, menatapnya dengan tatapan-Aku bias selesaikan yang ini-Sasuke mundur.

"Aku senang Kau masih hidup, Sarah,"ucap Sakura tenang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"teriak Sarah, Dia bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Kalau itu bisa membuat anak-anakmu bahagia,"lanjut Sakura percaya diri sambil melangkah ke depan.

Degg...

Sarah melayangkan ingatannya saat anak-anaknya-juga Riconya-begitu senang dan menari-nari riang saat Dia mulai bekerja sebagai butler Tuan Putri. Ya, semua anaknya sangat mengagumi Sang Putri sama seperti semua orang luar Istana lainnya.

Tangan Sarah bergetar, tidak bisa membayangkan raut wajah anak-anaknya kalau mengetahui Tuan Putri pujaan mereka terbunuh. Tapi anaknya sudah terbunuh karena Dia waktu itu tak sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan itu akibat Putri sombong yang di depannya. Rasanya kepalanya hampir pecah, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang,

"Kau…!"Sarah berucap marah.

Dorr..

"Tuan Putri!" Sasuike langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura yang mulai limbung akibat tembakan Sarah. Rupanya Sarah terus menembak, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan berlari. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan Sarah Dia melemparkan benda kecil ke arahnya. Itu gas tidur, berhasil membuat Sarah pingsan karenanya.

"Ini ..masih di hutan,"ucap Sakura begitu berhasil membuka matanya.

"Apa..yang Kau ..lakukan?"Sakura bertanya pelan pada pemuda yang sibuk mengurus bahu kirinya yang tertembus peluru.

"Hanya sedikit operasi kecil, Tuan Putri, tenanglah," Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Meyakinkan rasa sakit ini akan segera berakhir. Sasuke lumayan ahli saat Dia mulai membius Sakura dan mulai mengambil peluru di bahu Tuan Putri dengan pisau yang sebelumnya telah dibakar. Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan. Bulan, Dia melihat bulan. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan kemudian tertidur lagi. Sepertinya suntikan bius yang kedua ini cukup berhasil.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura membuka matanya, mengerang kecil karena merasa kesakitan di bahu kirinya. Ah, ia ingat malam itu. Bekas butlernya menembaknya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, gelap. 'Apa Aku masih di hutan?'

Sakura berusaha duduk, tangan kanannya memegangi bahu kirinya, lalu menyadari Dia telah memakai gaun tidur putihnya.

"Aku di kamar,"ucapnya lirih.

"Tuan Putri, Anda sudah bangun?" Sasuke menghampirinya dan mulai memeriksa luka di bahu Sakura. Menundukkan kepalanya sejajar di depan bahu kiri Sakura.

Sakura memandanginya.

Tap.

Gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Sakura mengelus pelan sisi kiri rambut Sasuke dan menariknya keras, membuat pupil onyx itu sedikit melebar. Ya, Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke, memaksa butler itu menatap wajahnya. Sakura memandang manik onyx itu lekat dengan emerald berkabutnya.

"Kenapa Kau berusaha sekeras ini, ha?"teriak Sakura.

"Memangnya Kau digaji berapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa menolongku?"

Sakura menahan dirinya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis dihadapan butlernya itu.

"42 juta pounds, selama 1 minggu," ujar Sasuke pelan yang kepalanya masih ditarik oleh Sakura. Berhasil membuat Sakura mengendurkan jemarinya dari rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya pelan, mengarahkannya kembali ke bahu kiri Sakura.

"100 juta pounds karena memenangkan sayembara,"ujarnya lagi.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, helaian rambut merah mudanya berhasil menutupi wajahnya. Dia menggeram kesal, tidak mengerti pikiran butler laki-laki pertamanya itu.

"Karena Saya adalah butler Putri Émeraude,"Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada wajah tertunduk Sakura. Ucapannya itu adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama dan yang ketiga dari Sakura.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dengan gerakan pelan sambil membetulkan letak selimutnya. Sakura diam, tidak berontak lagi. Rasa sakit di bahunya masih ada. Sakura memandang dengan tatapan-kuhabisi kau setelah aku cukup kuat nanti-

Sasuke menundukkan badannya,

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Putri,"Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada majikannya, senang karena berhasil memenangkan 'pertandingan' hari ini.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sasuke sudah membuka jendela dan merapikan gorden dari tadi. "Hn," Dia tersenyum senang, hanya waktu-waktu seperti ini Dia bisa menikmati 'ketenangan pagi miliknya'. Dia memandang Sakura yang masih dalam posisi tidur, mendesah pelan.

"Tuan Putri, sebaiknya Anda bangun,"Dia yakin kalau majikannya itu sudah bangun.

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya dan tertawa kecil, lalu dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Memandang Sasuke dengan wajah sinisnya,

"Aku ini masih sakit, Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk bertemu Pangeran kecil itu lagi, `kan?"tanyanya. Sakura benar-banar tidak semangat adu mulut dengan bocah blonde itu. Sungguh!

"Tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Pangeran Leon sudah akan pulang hari ini. Anda tidak perlu menemuinya,"ucap Sasuke.

"Lagipula, Tuan Arbasta tidak ingin kasus penembakan Anda diketahui oleh kalangan istana," sambungnya.

"Yeiiyy!"seru Sakura riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tapi langsung menurunkannya lagi karena bahu kirinya masih terasa sakit.

"Hahahaa, kalau begitu Aku akan tidur lagi,"

Jleb.

Sakura langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Tuan Putri.. Anda harus mandi sekarang," Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh gadis 15 tahun di depannya itu. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura menggelindingkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur tidak perduli rasa sakit di bahu kirinya.

Sasuke berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain tapi Sakura melakukan hal yang sama sampai selimut pun hampir membungkus tubuhnya. Sasuke kembali ke sisi tempat tidur yang semula, tapi Sakura melakukan hal yang sama lagi, Dia terkikik geli saat melihat butlernya sedikit kesal.

Sasuke bosan dan langsung saja Dia menaiki tempat tidur dan berhasil membuat Sakura tidak bisa menggelinding kemana pun lagi. Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura khas bridal ke kamar mandi, tidak memperdulikan omelan-omelan gadis yang sudah merampas 'ketenangan pagi miliknya'itu.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

1600 words

Big thanks for:

You (senyuuum)

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto'own

CHAP 5

"Kupikir Kau akan butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk sembuh," ucap Sasuke sinis pada gadis disampingnya, butler wanita milik Leon.

"Ya, masih sangat banyak luka yang tersisa di tubuhku ini. Apa Kau tahu?" ucap gadis itu, Vairi, lirih sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah orang di sampingnya.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap keluar dari jendela besar di depan mereka, kedua orang dengan warna pakaian yang sangat bertolak-belakang itu-hitam&putih- sedang berada di salah satu lorong Istana, sunyi.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut `kan saat Aku datang ke sini?" Vairi tersenyum lirih, masih terus menatap Sasuke, tapi yang terus dipandanginya tidak memperdulikan. Masih dengan wajah dinginnya Dia terus menatap keluar jendela.

"Sampai sekarang Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kau ingin menjadi butler? Sasuke, Aku.."

"Kenapa Kau memanggilku ke sini?"potong Sasuke cepat, sepertinya Dia bosan dengan pembicaraan ini.

Vairi menatap lekat temannya itu, ya Dia sudah mengenal pemuda di sampingnya ini lebih dari 8 tahun tapi waktu selama itu pun Dia tahu Sasuke tak pernah membuka dirinya sedikit pun.

"Kenapa Kau bersikap seolah tak pernah mengenalku seperti ini?"mata coklat Vairi yang mulai berkabut menatap marah pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku.. ada yang harus ku lakukan,"ucap Sasuke pelan, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar.

Vairi diam, mendesah pelan. Lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Dia menggenggamnya erat, sebuah kalung dengan liontin perak. Dia mendapatkan itu saat berumur 12 tahun, hadiah dari teman yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ini. Ambillah kembali, Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi," ucap Vairi lantang, tangan kanannya dijulurkan, menggenggam rantai kalung itu, membiarkan liontinnya bergantung di udara, berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

Vairi melepas genggamannya, kalung itu dengan cepat berayun ke bawah. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap liontin itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Vairi berbalik, ingin berjalan menjauh, tapi berhenti begitu tangan kanan berbalut sarung tangan putih milik Sasuke menyentuh lengan jasnya pelan. Membuat Vairi membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Dia membuka telapak tangan kanan Vairi, menaruh liontin kalung itu ke dalamnya dan menutup lagi genggaman tangan Vairi. Masih tanpa suara, Sasuke berbalik lalu berjalan pergi. Gadis itu kesal melihat temannya yang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan seeenaknya pergi begitu saja.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Senja..

Sakura memandang sinis ke arah bawah dari balkon yang sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Sang Butler. Dia menatap tepat ke arah Leon yang sekarang juga menatapnya tak kalah sinis. Leon membalikkan badannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil kerajaannya bersama butler miliknya-Vairi-.

"Tch. Akhirnya pengganggu itu pergi juga," ucap Sakura melirik mobil kerajaan Leon yang mulai keluar dari gerbang istana.

"Tuan Bleufoncé, Anda diminta untuk segera menghadap Yang Mulia di ruangannya,"suara berat Arbasta mengagetkan Sakura yang langsung membalikkan badannya menatap kepala pelayan istana itu bingung, lalu melirik butlernya.

"Saya mohon diri, Tuan Putri,"Sasuke membungkuk sebentar dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Sakura menaikan alisnya sebelah,

"Tuan Arbasta. Kenapa Ayah memanggilnya?"

Arbasta sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi tadi, tapi pertanyaan Sakura membuat ia mau tak mau harus menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia marah karena kasus penyerangan terhadap Anda semalam, Tuan Putri,"jawab Arbasta pelan yang kemudian langsung mohon diri dan berjalan pergi dari balkon.

Sakura tampak berpikir keras, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Ayahnya itu. Dia pun juga melangkah pergi dari balkon itu. Dia berjalan pelan saat sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Ayahnya. Sakura tampak kaget, begitu mendengar dengan jelas saat Ayahnya berteriak marah pada butlernya. Sakura tampak ketakutan, belum pernah Dia melihat Ayahnya semarah itu. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Untungnya tak satu pun pegawai Istana yang menyadari wajah pucatnya itu.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, mendesah pelan. Dia masih menutup matanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan mendengar langkah-langkah sepatu menuju dirinya. Dia tahu butlernya pasti sedang menutup jendela dan merapikan gordennya sekarang. Sakura membuka matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri tepat di jendela besar yang sudah gelap. Tidak tampak bulan malam itu.

"Tuan Arbasta bilang kalau Ayah marah,"ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai merapikan gorden jendela berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, lalu membungkukkan badannya sampai lutut kirinya menyentuh karpet ruangan-Oh, gerakan itu lagi-

"Saya bersalah karena tidak mampu menjaga Anda, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menatap dalam ke arah bawah.

"Maafkan Saya Tuan Putri," sambungnya.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dengan cepat menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala Sasuke dan menariknya cepat ke dekapannya.

Sasuke terkejut, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku..juga salah,"ucap Sakura sangat pelan tapi pastinya dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh pemuda yang sekarang berada di dekapannya itu. Sakura menekan dagunya lembut ke atas kepala Sasuke,

"Terima…kasih,"ucapnya yang jauh lebih pelan dari ucapan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat sakral baginya itu, apalagi hanya untuk seorang butler. Tapi saat Dia mengingat butlernya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ayahnya, akhirnya Dia membuat pengecualian. Gadis itu punya hati yang sangat lembut dibalik ucapan-ucapan kasarnya.

Sasuke menghirup udara yang sekarang begitu harum baginya, ya, sekarang sepertinya Dia hanya bisa mencium bau parfum gadis yang telah mendekapnya itu. Perlahan Dia menutup matanya dan tersenyum kecil saat Tuan Putri penuh omelan itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan suara pelan dan terputus-putus.

Sakura melepas dekapannya, menarik bibir kanannya mencuat ke atas. Memaksanya agar terbentuk senyuman,

"Oke. Anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi,"Sakura berkata cepat. Dia menarik tangannya dari kepala Sasuke dan menepuk pipi kanan Sasuke dua kali dengan pelan. Sakura langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya, menarik selimutnya cepat dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan sang butler yang masih dalam posisinya itu hampir menjadi patung dibuatnya. Sasuke tersenyum, hampir menahan tawa tapi dengan cepat dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang besar. Dia berdiri dan mulai menjauhkan tangan dari wajahnya itu menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa, memandang Sakura yang mulai tampak tertidur.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura memandang butlernya yang sudah bersiap menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya. Sarapan di balkon kesukaannya tiap pagi dengan rutinitas yang sama tiap hari, tiap minggu, tiap tahun, Dia memikirkan sesuatu. Tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan cepat jemarinya menggeser cangkir teh hingga membuatnya jatuh langsung ke lantai.

"Wah, sepertinya kita sudah tidak membutuhkan cangkir bodoh itu."

Sakura menusukkan garpu ke steak di piringnya lalu memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya.

"Ambilkan Aku wine putih," ucapnya setelah dengan cepat Sasuke membersihkan pecahan cangkir di bawah meja.

Sasuke langsung membungkukkan badannya dan mengayunkan tangannya khas butler.

"Segera, Tuan Putri."

Sasuke melangkah cepat kembali masuk ke dapur dan memasuki gudang bawah tanah tampat koki kerajaan menyimpan seluruh liqueur.

"Silahkan, Tuan Putri." Sasuke baru mulai menuangkannya sebelum jemari Sakura melarangnya.

"Tequila, Tuan Bleufoncé." Sakura tersenyum, hampir membentuk seringai. Dia memasukkan lagi potongan steak ke mulutnya.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya lagi. 'Permainan dimulai lagi, ha? Baiklah..' batinnya. Sasuke bergerak kembali ke gudang penyimpanan liqueur dan kembali ke balkon sambil membawa rak dorong bertingkat yang sudah diisinya dengan seluruh botol liqueur.

Sakura tersenyum kecut,

"Apa Kau yakin sudah membawa semuanya?"tanyanya memandangi rak dorong itu.

'Here we go'

"Bourbone."

Sasuke menjulurkan salah satu botol minuman itu, Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Whiskey"

"Vermouth"

"Champagne"

"Beer"

"Vodka"

"Rum"

"Cognac"

"Goldschlager"

Sasuke dengan sigap menunjukkan semua botol liqueur yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Tch. Hmm.."Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berpikir keras.

"Jadi Anda mau meminum yang mana, Tuan Putri?"tanya Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Sherry~"

Sasuke mau mengambilnya, mencarinya dengan cepat. Tidak ada. Dia lupa yang satu itu.

"Akan segera Saya ambilkan Tuan Putri,"Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan kembali (lagi) ke gudang liqueur.

Sasuke kembali dan sudah akan menuangkan Sherry ke gelas Sakura, yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku rasa tidak baik meminum liqueur di pagi hari, bukan begitu Tuan Bleufoncé," Sakura tersenyum sinis pada butlernya, melangkah pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menggenggam erat botol liqueur itu, memandangnya sebal.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Arbasta, sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut hampir memutih itu mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya, Sasuke membukakan pintu kamar mempersilakan kepala pelayan itu masuk. Sakura sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas.

"Tuan Putri, Ratu memanggil Anda,"ucapnya sambil memandang emerald gadis itu yang mulai melebar, ragu Dia melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Anda ditunggu di ruangan Ratu, Tuan Putri."

Arbasta membungkukkan badannya, memohon diri dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan,

"Kau di sini saja,"ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah butlernya itu. Dengan cepat Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya saat gadis itu melewatinya.

Walau sebentar, Sasuke yakin tadi Dia melihat wajah majikannya agak menegang. Dia bergerak ke arah meja belajar, penasaran dengan apa yang terus dikerjakan majikannya sejak tadi di meja belajarnya. Sejak tadi Dia tidak berani mendekat karena majikannya itu selalu memberinya deathglare tingkat dewa saat Dia mau mendekati meja belajarnya.

'Dia menggambar,eh?'

Sasuke mengambil kertas yang dari tadi dicoret Sakura dengan pena, ada beberapa pot bunga dan satu meja bulat, Sasuke tidak mengerti mungkin karena gambar itu belum sepenuhnya selesai. Ada tulisan di bagian bawah gambar itu.

'Love you, mom.'

Pupil onyx itu mengecil, Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya. Dengan cepat Dia mengembalikan kertas itu di meja belajar majikannya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Pergi ke suatu tempat, yang seharusnya dimasukinya lebih awal. Tulisan tadi mengingatkannya satu tujuan penting untuk apa Dia ada di Istana sekarang.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura sudah ada di dalam ruangan Ratu sekarang, berdiri di depan sofa besar, memerhatikan wanita berambut cokelat tua itu sedang sibuk menelepon entah dengan siapa Dia tidak peduli. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lemari kaca besar tepat di samping sofa besar tadi. Matanya terpusat ke arah kotak perhiasan berbahan beludru biru tua yang sengaja dibuka untuk memperlihatkan isinya. Kalung berlian, gelang, anting. Sakura menautkan alisnya, rasanya terakhir kali Dia kesini seminggu yang lalu Dia belum pernah melihat perhiasan itu sebelumnya.

'Blue sapphire, kah? Eh, lebih tepatnya Blue Star Sapphire. Itu langka, kan?'

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah wanita di depannya yang sudah meletakkan gagang teleponnya, yang sekarang sedang menatap Sakura sinis.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, bukankah kalung itu sangat cantik?"tanyanya dan mulai berjalan mendekati lemari kacanya, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca.

"Terakhir kali Aku melihat Blue Star Sapphire di museum, bagaimana bisa Kau mendapatkannya?"tanya Sakura tajam, jangan terkejut Dia sudah lama tidak akur dengan Ibu tirinya itu.

Ratu berbalik memandang gadis merah muda di depannya dengan tatapan sombong khas miliknya,

"Tidak terlalu sulit jika Kau menjadi Ratu negeri ini,"ucapnya yang diakhiri tawa keras membuat Sakura memberikan tatapan benci ke wanita di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa Kau memanggilku kemari, ha?"Sakura benci jika harus berada lebih lama di ruangan wanita yang sangat dibencinya itu, ingin sekali rasanya menyumpal mulut wanita yang masih tertawa keras di depannya itu.

'Dia mendadak gila atau apa?'

"Oh, haha. Hmm...," Ratu mulai memandang lekat gadis di depannya itu, calon penerus tahta Kerajaan d' Émeraude, "Aku mulai berpikir untuk menjadi Ratu negeri ini Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ratu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang remeh gadis 15 tahun di depannya itu, mundur beberapa langkah untuk kembali duduk di sofa besarnya dan mengambil segelas wine dari meja kaca di dekatnya.

Sakura kelihatan berpikir,

'Menjadi Ratu? Bukannya Dia sudah...'

Emeraldnya melebar,

"Jangan pernah bermimpi, Rachel!"

Sakura menatap tajam wanita di depannya yang bersiap meneguk winenya, mengerti maksud ucapan wanita itu barusan.

"Gadis kecil, bersikaplah sedikit sopan. Aku juga sudah menutup mulutku selama hampir 8 tahun,"Dia tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya mulai menegang, senang bisa selalu melihat rasa ketakutan itu muncul setiap kali Dia mengungkit kisah masa lalu mereka. Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat, membuat bekas-bekas merah akibat tancapan kukunya yang begitu kuat.

"Kau tahu, kejadian itu...,"sambung Ratu tapi dengan cepat Sakura memotongnya,

"Aku bukan lagi gadis kecil yang bisa Kau ancam Rachel. Berani menyentuh Ayahku, kupastikan tembakan selanjutnya tidak akan meleset."

Wanita itu hampir memuntahkan wine yang baru saja diteguknya, melihat emerald itu berkilat marah Dia hampir-hampir tidak bergerak. Gadis itu serius, Dia yakin.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang Dia bisa.

Hampir saja Dia menabrak seorang pegawai Istana karena terlalu cepat melangkah,

"Ah, maafkan Aku,"perempuan yang tadi hampir ditabrak Sakura bergaun hitam dengan rambut merah yang disanggul rapi, membungkukkan tubuhnya merasa Dia menabrak seseorang yang mungkin saja atasannya. Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan,

"Tuan Putri! Ya ampun, maafkan Saya,"perempuan itu mengulang permintaan maafnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya jauh lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap sayu ke arah pegawai Istana berumur 20-an tadi, Dia mencoba tersenyum dan menghilangkan wajah marahnya yang masih dipasangnya sejak dari ruangan Ratu.

"Hai, Grace," Sakura melambaikan tangannya mencoba bersikap ramah dengan pegawai perpustakaan yang sudah dikenalnya itu.

"Ah, Tuan Putri,"perempuan itu-Grace-tersenyum lebar menatap Sakura.

"Kau sedang istirahat, ya?"tanya Sakura dan Grace kembali tersenyum lebar, kelihatan sekali rasa kagum dari binar matanya. Setiap kali Sakura bicara, Grace langsung menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat 'memuja'. Ya, Dia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Grace mengangguk pelan,

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana, apa Anda sudah membaca bukunya?"Grace bertanya dengan binar mata yang sama.

"Buku?"ulang Sakura bingung, sudah dua minggu Dia tidak ke perpustakaan rasanya Dia tidak meminjam buku apapun.

Grace menepuk jidatnya pelan,

"Oh, tentu saja Anda belum membacanya. Tadi butler Anda datang ke perpustakaan mencari buku yang akan Anda gunakan untuk belajar,"Grace tersenyum lagi.

Rasanya Sakura tidak pernah menyuruh butlernya itu untuk ke perpustakaan mencari buku. Bukannya Arbasta juga sudah menyediakan di perpustakaan miliknya.

"Tadi Kau berjaga sendiri, Grace?"

"Iya, Tuan Putri,"

"Hmm, Dia mencari buku apa?"

Grace berpikir sebentar sebelum mulai menjawab,

"Tadi Saya lihat butler Anda mencari di rak bagian 'Sejarah Istana' dan Dia juga meminta izin untuk melihat 'Arsip Kerajaaan'. Ya, Saya rasa itu saja,"

Alis Sakura bertaut,

"Aa, ya pasti karena hari ini Aku akan belajar Sejarah. Grace sebaiknya Kau kembali,"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Tuan Putri. Saya mohon diri."

Grace membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura masih sibuk memilih buku di perpustakaan 'mini' miliknya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan butler itu mulai masuk ke dalam, mengawasi dengan sigap Tuan Putri yang sedang menaiki tangga dorong di rak-rak buku itu, sesekali Sakura mendorongkan kakinya ke rak agar tangga itu bergeser ke kanan atau kiri, membantunya meraih buku yang akan diambilnya.

"Tuan Putri, waktunya Saya memberikan pelajaran Istana," ucap Sasuke tenang tapi tetap mengawasi Putri lincah itu menggeserkan tangganya, terlihat begitu menikmati 'permainannya' sendiri.

"Aku tahu, makanya Aku mencari buku-buku ini,"

Sakura melemparkan dua buku ke bawah yang langsung ditangkap Sasuke. Dia langsung menaruh kedua buku itu di tangan kanannya saat melihat Sakura juga 'menjatuhkan' dirinya ke arahnya dan langsung menangkap dengan tangan kirinya. Butler itu memegang pinggang majikannya dengan erat, tapi tetap saja Dia agak hilang kesimbangan, membuatnya tubuhnya-dan juga Sakura-berputar beberapa kali sehingga kesimbangannya kembali.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan singkat di leher Sasuke, melompat turun dan mengambil kedua buku di tangan Sasuke. Berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Tersenyum lebar ke arah butlernya yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan ulah majikan kecilnya itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi dengan apapun yang sekarang tengah diajarkan Sasuke untuknya, Dia masih bingung kenapa butlernya itu pergi ke perpustakaan Istana dan membaca 'Arsip Kerajaan' ? Dan butlernya itu sama sekali tidak mengajarkannya Sejarah sekarang.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan setelah keluar dari sini, ha?"Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke tengah menjelaskan rincian Prinsip Etika Istana.

"Saya telah disumpah agar selalu menjaga Anda, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke tenang yang menurut Sakura itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Jangan pikir Kau akan tinggal di Istana selamanya!"

Sakura memukul meja dengan kuat. Dia sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan butler barunya itu.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya lagi, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang kesal.

"Jangan memerintahku!" Sakura mengambil buku di tangan Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela.

Rupanya hal itu cukup untuk membuat perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada gadis di depannya itu. Menatapnya dingin.

"Sepertinya Anda belum begitu memahami perihal etika istana, Tuan Putri,"

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk mengambilkan buku yang telah dilempar Sakura.

"Kau! Cukup!" Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke, menarik kasar lengannya dan memaksanya kembali ke kamar dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar. Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat, menatap Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang berkilat marah,

"Kau pikir bisa memerintahku, ha?"

"Tunggu di sini!"

Sakura keluar kamar dengan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Dia tahu hal tepat yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apa istimewanya orang yang memenangkan sayembara bodoh itu? Dia akan menyuruh Ayahnya untuk memecat butler itu. Ya, memecatnya. Nasibnya akan sama dengan bekas-bekas butlernya yang lain.

Hampir saja Dia akan mendorong pintu ruangan Ayahnya yang terbuka sedikit itu, tapi urung karena Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Orang itu, Ratu.

"Tch."gumam Sakura

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Kau masih repot-repot mencarikannya butler baru lagi. Bukannya kita sudah membicarakan hal ini?" ucap ratu lembut.

"Ya, mungkin butler ini akan jadi butler terakhirnya,"ucap raja pelan.

Membuat senyum Ratu mengembang,

"Tentu saja. Kalau Tuan Putri mengusir butlernya lagi, itu berarti Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dia `kan sudah 15 tahun. Jadi tidak masalah."

Sakura hampir tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Jadi kalau Dia memecat butlernya yang ini itu artinya tidak akan ada butler lagi. Sakura berpikir keras lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu dan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

"Aku benci wanita itu!"

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

2.700 words

Big thakns for:

You

(senyuuum)

Apa fic ini harus dilanjutkan, minna? (binguuung)

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

Osh! Dijah-hime's come back!

Gomenasai... -.-

Soalnya kompi ane mendadak ngambek, hiks... T.T *gada yang nanya*

Eia, sebelumnya dichan mau bales repiuw yang ga login,,

Witthechavalery: Osh! Udah saya lanjutin, arigatou nee~ Semangaaat!

Kikyo Fujikazu: Sankyuu~ Oia, iya ancaman ratu nanti bakalan dijelasin di chap-chap depan, nee XD ini dah update... XD

Chini VAN: Hai'! udah dilanjut nih, nee XD Arigatou~

Fiyui-chan: Sankyuu, Fiyui-chaaaaan...ini dah dilanjut,, tujuan sasu mungkin akan lebih jelas di chap-chap depan XD tujuan mama tiri & masa lalu saku juga bakalan kita kupas tuntas tas tas di chap-chap depan, nee XD

Buat yg login udah ane bales via PM, yak :D Arigatouu~ (ojigi berkalikali)

Waa...satu hal lagi, karena fict ini bertabur OC jadi dichan udah upload (untuk sementara dua pict dulu)pict tokoh OC-nya. Leon & Vairi,, taraaaaa~ silahkan mampir ke BIO ya, minna-san :D

Disclaimer

NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto' own

CHAP 6  
>Warning: fully OC of my mind<p>

#nowplaying NEWS – Forever

A/N

Ada yang baru mulai di chap 6 ini lho, fufufu...

Apaan sii?

Kita bakalan ngadain ~C-3&A~ (bukan merk HP, yak)

Diskusi aneh bin gaje yang nyelip di tiap akhir penulisan chap,, XD

Udah ah, 1 2 3 . . .

Happy Reading, minna-san 

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sasuke masih terduduk di dekat pintu kamar majikannya itu, menatap sinis ke lantai kamar yang beralas karpet merah tua lalu dengan gerakan cepat tangan kanannya memukul lantai itu. Merutuki dirinya sendiri,

' Aargh! Seharusnya Aku bersabar sedikit tadi. Bahkan Aku belum mendapatkan informasi..'

Brukk

Pintu putih itu didorong kasar oleh seseorang sampai menabrak dengan keras ke dinding kamarnya. Sakura terus melangkah ke tempat tidurnya, tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Sakura terpekur di tempat tidurnya, membuat Sasuke kebingungan. Kenapa? Dia pikir dirinya akan dipecat. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri majikannya di sisi tempat tidur lalu membungkuk pelan,

" Tuan Putri, apa Anda ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya pada gadis yang masih saja diam di tampat tidurnya itu. Memandang lekat wajah gadis itu yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

Sakura melirik butlernya kesal,

" Diamlah!"satu teriakan lagi membangunkan Sasuke kalau gadis yang sejak tadi terpekur itu tetaplah 'putri omelan' seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan,

" Kalau begitu Saya akan keluar sebentar," ucapnya dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sasuke mengulurkan baki perak itu ke hadapan Sakura, kue! Dari berbagai cake, biskuit, juga permen ada di situ. Sakura ingat, siang ini Dia belum makan apapun sejak 'kasus liqueur' tadi pagi.

Sakura mengambil baki itu dengan cepat, menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan mulai memakan semuanya dimulai dari cheesecake kesukaannya. Tak mengacuhkan sedikit pun keberadaan butler yang telah baik hati membawakan semua makanan itu untuknya. Bahkan secuil ucapan terima kasih pun tidak sempat terlontar dari mulutnya.

" Waa~enak sekalii..Aku kenyang," Sakura menaruh baki perak ke nakas di samping tempat tidurnya lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, bahu kirinya sudah tidak begitu sakit lagi. Bersiap untuk tidur, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatinya, duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura dan mulai membersihkan mulut gadis itu yang berlepotan krim dan remah kue dengan lembut. Sakura terdiam begitu wajah butlernya itu semakin mendekati wajahnya, Dia membiarkan sapu tangan putih milik Sasuke membersihkan krim di dekat mulutnya.

" Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke lembut yang tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan mulut Sakura.

" Ya?" Sakura mulai memandang wajah di depan emeraldnya yang mungkin hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter.

" Pelajaran Prinsip Etika Istana akan kita lanjutkan besok."

Plaak..

Saat ini Sakura sudah terlelap pulas, di tempat tidurnya. Menikmati tidur siangnya seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berdiri membelakangi jendela besar kamar ini, memandang ke arah Sakura yang mungkin sedang mimpi indah sekarang, Dia masih saja memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah. Sasuke tersenyum sinis,

" Kenapa yang kiri lagi.."

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura sedang belajar di balkon istana kesukaannya, Dia memutuskan agar gurunya saja kali ini yang akan mengajarkannya. Entah kenapa Dia merasa agak risih jika harus 'dekat' dengan butlernya itu sejak kejadian semalam. Sasuke hanya berdiri di belakang kursi Sakura mengawasi. Arbasta yang kemudian datang langsung mendekati Sasuke di belakang kursi Sakura.

" Apa sebaiknya Anda berlatih juga, Tuan Bleufoncé?" Tanya Arbasta pelan pada Sasuke agar tak mengganggu pelajaran Sang Putri.

Sasuke memandang ke arah pria paruh baya di sebelahnya, lalu memandang Sakura yang tengah belajar bergantian.

Arbasta mengerti maksud pemuda itu,

" Saat di Istana, Tuan Putri selalu dalam pengawasan seluruh pengawal Istana. Anda tidak perlu khawatir,"

Sakura yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan di belakang bangkunya itu menoleh ke belakang,

" Ya. Aku tidak keberatan dengan Tuan Arbasta. Kau boleh pergi, Tuan Bleufoncé."

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sedikit,

" Saya mohon diri, Tuan Putri."

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari balkon diikuti pandangan emerald Sakura, menghela napasnya pelan.

" Akhirnya Dia pergi," gumam Sakura pelan tapi berhasil membuat pria berkacamata di hadapannya memusatkan perhatian padanya.

" Ada apa Tuan Putri?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,

" Tidak ada Tuan Schrump, Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sasuke mengelap peluh di dahinya. Sudah hampir tiga jam Dia berada di ruang latih Istana. Tempat yang sangat lengkap persenjataannya, pikir Sasuke. Dia senang sudah hampir menyelesaikan latihan panjangnya. Dimulai dari menembak, adu pedang, juga bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Pengawal Istana memang tidak selemah yang dipikirnya selama ini.

Saat ini Dia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku, meminum airnya dengan cepat. Lalu menoleh pada orang di sebelahnya,

" Para pengawal di sini lumayan kuat."

Arbasta hanya tersenyum,

" Tentu saja. Mereka selalu dilatih setiap hari, dan juga.. Eh?" ucapan Arbasta terpotong karena terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung berdiri, bersiap memberi hormat. Keduanya membungkuk,

" Tuan Putri," ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah keduanya.

" Haii.."Sakura melambaikan tangannya riang ke dua orang di depannya.

"Sepertinya Saya sudah terlalu lama di sini. Maafkan Saya Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke.

" Tidak. Tidak masalah," ucap Sakura dan mulai berjalan ke arena dan mengambil salah satu pedang di rak dekat arena.

" Malah Aku ingin mengajakmu bertanding."

Ucapan Sakura yang terakhir itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dia memandang Arbasta.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu kekuatan butlerku. Tidak masalah `kan, Tuan Arbasta?" ucap Sakura lantang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di arena. Menanggalkan sepatu berhak tingginya dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya.

Arbasta mengangguk pelan ke arah Sasuke lalu berbisik padanya,

" Sebaiknya Kau tidak menganggap remeh Tuan Putri."

Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti yang diucapkan Arbasta padanya tapi Dia langsung berjalan ke arena dan mengambil salah satu pedang juga.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih bergaun lengkap tanpa alas kaki sudah bersiap menyerangnya. Sama seperti dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap minus jas hitam yang sudah dilepasnya dari tadi.

Selanjutnya hanya dentingan keras dari kedua pedang mereka yang mengisi suara di gedung latihan itu. Para pengawal Istana yang tadinya sedang latihan, berhenti dan memilih untuk menyaksikan pertandingan langka tersebut.

Sasuke ragu untuk menyerang balik, jadi selama pertandingan Dia hanya menghindar dan menahan serangan yang dilancarkan habis-habisan oleh majikannya. Dia hampir merapat ke dinding sampai Dia memutuskan dengan cepat bahwa Dia harus menghentikan serangan itu.

Crangg..

Dengan cepat Sasuke membuat pedang milik Sakura terlepas dari tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum senang, menghentikan pertandingan ini mudah juga, pikirnya. Tapi belum hilang rasa puasnya, dengan cepat tangan Sakura mencengkram leher Sasuke dengan kuat dan menabrakkan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding, membuat pedang Sasuke terlepas dari tangannya.

" Sebenarnya Aku lebih suka bertarung dengan tangan kosong," Sakura tersenyum sinis sebelum mendaratkan pukulan andalannya ke perut Sasuke.

Buagh.

Pupil onyx itu mengecil, Dia sama sekali tidak mengira gadis 15 tahun di depannya ini bisa melancarkan pukulan sekuat itu. Tapi dengan cepat Dia juga melancarkan pukulannya.

Sakura melompat menghindar, Sasuke mengejarnya dan berniat untuk memukul, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke ke belakang sampai kepala Sasuke berada tepat di posisi yang diinginkannya, Sakura menghantam pundak Sasuke dengan siku kirinya. Membuat Sasuke jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, " Sudah cukup, ayo kita kembali."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, mengerang sedikit. Benar-benar tidak percaya kalau gadis itu berhasil menjatuhkannya. Dia merasa kesal begitu melihat Sakura kembali memandangnya dengan senyum mengejeknya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

" Kau memakai rompi antipeluru, ya?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang saat mereka sudah di kamar.

Sasuke yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sakura,

" Dari mana Anda tahu?"

" Ini." Sakura menunjukkan buku jemari tangan kanannya yang memerah, pasti bekas pukulannya tadi. Rupanya berdampak juga pada tangan Sakura.

" Maafkan Saya, Tuan Putri," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Cepat rawat luka-lukamu di kamar mandi," Sakura menyerahkan kotak obat yang baru diambilnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya.

" Aku akan suruh Tuan Arbasta agar makan malam dibawa kesini," ucap Sakura lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

" Tuan Putri," ucapan Sasuke membuat tangan Sakura tertahan di kenop pintu menunggu kelanjutan kalimat butlernya itu.

" Anda Lady yang kuat."

Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke melihat wajah poker-face itu agak menyunggingkan senyum sepertinya. Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke tapi ragu ingin mengucapkannya. Dia memutar kepalanya kembali menatap pintu. Tangan putih Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan selangkah keluar kamar,

" Kau juga, Sir," ucapnya pelan sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, menatap kotak obat di tangannya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

" Tuan Putri sudah mempelajari bela diri sejak Dia berumur delapan tahun. Pasti Kau agak kaget dengan kekuatannya `kan?" Arbasta terkekeh pelan saat menyelesaikan ucapannya lalu melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke menyesap tehnya pelan sebelum tersenyum melihat raut wajah paruh baya di sebelahnya, meletakkan cangkir teh ke piring kecil yang terlebih dulu diletakkannya di kusen jendela besar yang kini mereka berdua tengah menatap langit malam kota Yeux Émeraude. Dia menikmati suasana ini, sangat tenang, berbanding terbalik saat Dia harus mendengarkan omelan-omelan gadis merah muda itu pikirnya.

Tuan Putri mereka sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya sejak tadi, Arbasta yang melihatnya berdiri mematung di depan jendela besar di lorong yang tak jauh dari kamar Sakura kemudian mendatanginya dan membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan kepala pelayan itu terlebih dengan dua cangkir teh yang salah satunya disodorkannya untuk dirinya dengan wajah ramah khasnya. Menyadarkan Sasuke betapa ramah dan baik hatinya pria paruh baya yang sekarang masih terkekeh pelan memandangnya.

" Ya, Saya pikir dapat mengalahkan Tuan Putri dengan mudah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sekilas memandang Arbasta lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

" Tuan Putri...gadis yang baik,"gumam Arbasta lalu menghela napasnya pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke pria yang kini tertunduk dengan senyumnya yang sedikit memudar.

" Ya, walaupun Tuan Putri lebih sering menunjukkan emosi marahnya,"entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Mungkin karena suasana yang tenang dan menyenangkan ini membuatnya dengan enteng mengeluarkan apa yang terbersit di pikirannya. Sadar dengan ucapannya yangg agak keterlaluan Dia menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan Arbasta,

" Maaf Tuan Arbasta, bukan maksud Saya-,"

" Tidak, Tuan Bleufoncé," Arbasta menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menatap ke langit dengan tatapan sedih.

" Anda tahu, dengan bersikap seperti itu Tuan Putri ingin menunjukkan kalau Dia juga mampu berada di Istana."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kepala pelayan itu bingung,

" Menunjukkan kekuasaan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

" Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Dia bersikap seperti itu agar orang Istana tahu bahwa Dia bukan orang yang lemah," ucap Arbasta yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, berpikir keras.

Arbasta menangkap ekspresi bingung Sasuke lalu tersenyum,

" Tuan Bleufoncé, Tuan Putri hanya bersikap ketus pada orang tertentu saja," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke ingin menanyakan sesuatu sampai Dia mendengar teriakan yang keras dari kamar majikannya. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju asal suara itu meninggalkan Arbasta yang kemudian mengikutinya dengan tergesa.

Sasuke mendapati gadis merah muda itu sedang terduduk di ranjang queensize-nya dengan wajah pucat, peluh mengalir turun dari dahinya. Napasnya pun masih tidak teratur, Sasuke langsung mendekatinya membungkukkan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah majikannya lebih jelas,

" Tuan Putri, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya, dadanya masih naik turun dengan cepat. Dia mengangkat wajahnya begitu menyadari ada sosok lain yang masuk ke kamarnya.

" Tuan Putri-,"ucap Arbasta pelan raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir sekarang.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum begitu melihat sosok paruh baya dengan rambut putih yang hampir menyelimutinya itu memandangnya dengan rasa penuh cemas,

" Aku..hanya mimpi buruk," Sakura terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" Jangan khawatir."

Arbasta tersenyum senang, lalu menundukkan badannya cepat,

" Tuan Bleufoncé sebaiknya Anda berjaga di sini saja malam ini," ucapnya lalu dengan cepat keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan tapi kemudian meratapi nasibnya karena malam ini tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke melirik ke arah majikannya tepat saat gadis itu mengelap peluh yang terus turun dengan lengannya. Dengan cepat Dia menyodorkan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Sakura agak ragu menerimanya, tapi akhirnya Dia mengambilnya juga.

Sasuke bergerak ke tempat teko air di meja belajar majikannya untuk menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas lalu kembali dan memberikannya kepada gadis merah muda yang mulai meneguk isi gelas itu dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Sepertinya ucapan 'terima kasih' Tuan Putri malam itu akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sasuke menatap bingung gadis itu yang tidak juga menutup matanya walau sudah hampir setengah jam Dia membaringkan tubuhnya,

" Sebaiknya Anda tidur Tuan Putri. Cobalah tutup kedua mata Anda,"ucap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura. Dia mulai bosan melihat kelakuan majikannya yang tak kunjung tertidur.

Sakura menatapnya tajam, lalu dengan cepat Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

" Anda mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke agak keras karena gadis itu sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke ingin sekali menarik pergelangan tangan gadis yang berjalan di depannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke kamar tapi berpikir hal tersebut akan membuat gadis merah muda itu semakin kesal, Dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke hanya terus berjalan mengikuti majikannya menyusuri lorong-lorong sunyi Istana yang membawa mereka semakin melangkah ke bagian belakang Istana.

Sakura tidak perduli dengan rasa dingin yang menyelusup dari kedua kakinya yang sama sekali tidak beralas itu, karpet merah tua yang melapisi lantai marmer Istana benar-benar tidak berguna pikirnya. Derap langkah sepatu di belakangnya juga tidak begitu dihiraukannya, Dia hanya ingin ke tempat itu sekarang. Sejak mimpi tadi datang, Dia benar-benar tidak berani menutup matanya terlalu lama. Takut kalau akan memimpikan hal yang sama. Sakura tersenyum tipis saat Dia sudah melihat kumpulan anak tangga melingkar ke atas begitu Dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Dengan cepat disusurinya anak tangga yang begitu familiar dengan kakinya, ditepisnya lagi rasa dingin yang menjalar dari telapak kakinya saat mulai menaiki tangga batu yang sudah tidak beralaskan karpet lagi. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke atas bangunan ini. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya hampir berlari.

Sasuke memandang majikannya yang mulai tergesa menaiki tangga, dengan cepat Dia juga menaiki tangga melingkar itu.

' Kenapa ingin ke menara di tengah malam begini?'

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan menara yang agak gelap saat Dia sudah berhasil sampai ke atas, berusaha menemukan sosok yang dikejarnya sejak tadi. Sasuke terpaku sesaat begitu melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang berusaha membuka kunci pengait jendela kaca besar yang agak usang itu lalu setelah berhasil membukanya gadis itu menjulurkan sebagian tubuhnya keluar jendela, kedua kakinya terlihat menjinjit.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu dan menarik pinggangnya,

" Tuan Putri apa yang Anda lakukan?"

" Lepaskan!" Sakura berteriak marah pada butlernya itu tangannya masih menggenggam erat kusen jendela besar itu.

" Tuan Putri, sebaiknya Anda tidak melakukannya-"

" Pinggangku!" Sakura benar-benar marah, dengan cepat Sasuke melepas tarikannya dari pinggang gadis itu.

" Maaf, Tuan Putri. Tapi sebaiknya Anda-"

" Kau pikir Aku mau bunuh diri, ha?" Sakura memandang butlernya kesal. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap bulan.

Sasuke yang mulai mengerti kalau majikannya itu mungkin hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya tadi mulai melangkah mundur, membiarkan gadis itu menatap bulan dengan diam.

Sakura dengan gerakan cepat tiba-tiba melompati kusen jendela dan mendudukinya, sekarang kedua kakinya terayun di luar menara, bagian bawah gaun tidurnya juga mulai bergerak dimainkan oleh angin malam itu. Sakura menikmatinya dan megayunkan kakinya lagi.

Sasuke agak terkejut melihat gerakan tiba-tiba gadis merah muda itu, tapi kemudian mendiamkannya lagi setelah melihat kalau gadis itu hanya ingin menikmati udara malam,

" Apa mimpinya terlalu buruk, Tuan Putri?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Sakura yang semula masih menatap bulan menurunkan pandangannya,

" Sedikit. Hanya kilasan masa lalu," entah apa yang merasukinya sampai Dia bisa mengeluarkan ucapan itu.

' Sakura, kenapa Kau memberitahunya? Aargh! '

Sakura meremas kuat bagian bawah gaun tidurnya. Yang walaupun Dia tahu tidak akan menimbulkan rupa kusut sedikitpun bahkan kalau Dia meremasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, karena begitu genggamannya dilepaskan gaun sutera itu akan kembali utuh sepenuhnya.

" Sebaiknya Kita kembali, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke pelan yang mulai berjalan mendekati punggung majikannya. Laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Sakura barusan.

" Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur. Kau kembali saja," gumam Sakura. Dia lega butler itu masih dengan sikap dinginnya seperti biasa dan tidak memperdulikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu kembali menatap bulan. Dia terkejut begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelimutinya, itu jas Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sibuk membetulkan letak jasnya di tubuh Sakura, berusaha setidaknya membuat majikannya tetap hangat. Dia tahu, pastinya sangat dingin duduk di jendela menara yang sangat tinggi berbaur dengan udara malam hanya dengan memakai gaun tidur yang tidak begitu tebal dan tanpa alas kaki.

Gadis itu diam, awalnya sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian Dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap bulan. Hanya dengan seperti ini Dia bisa melupakan sedikit tentang mimpinya tadi. Sakura mulai mengayunkan kakinya lagi. Dia terus saja terjaga dalam posisi itu hampir selama satu jam.

Entah kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Dia merasa kepalanya berat sekali, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Dia terus berusaha bernapas, Dia semakin merasa dirinya...mengantuk.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir limbung keluar jendela dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menutupi hidung dan mulutnya sendiri dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Sasuke masih dalam posisi seperti itu sampai gas dari tabung besi kecil yang diletakkannya di kusen jendela telah habis dan terbawa keluar jendela oleh angin.

Sasuke membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan mengembalikannya ke saku kemejanya. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Sasuke menarik tubuh gadis merah muda itu ke gendongannya khas bridal. Dia menatap wajah gadis merah muda itu sekilas,

" Malam ini Anda akan tidur dengan nyenyak, Tuan Putri." 

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

2700 words

**~C-3&A~**

Sasu: aku kok kelihatan agak 'mengerikan' di akhir cerita sih, author?

Author: khukhukhu...ane juga ngerasa gitu sasu-chan, Gomen ne.

Sasu: Hn. Gapapa juga sih, toh aku kelihatan makin cool.

Author: (sweatdroptingkatdewa)

Sasu: kenapa?

Author: hehe, lupakan. Eia, saku mana?

Sasu: Dia masih pingsan tapinya -.-

Author: Oia, ane lupa. Eh, jadi kita Cuma berdua aja hari ini (baca: malam ini) ?

Sasu: Ya, gitu. (ngelirik Author)

Author: Hehehehe...asiknya~ (tariktarik sasu-chan)

*dihajar fansgirl Sasu*

Author: (lenyap) 

Terima Kasih buat yang udah mau baca fict ini,,

Sekalian review-nya donk, #plaak

Ga login juga gapapa kok

Kalian penambah semangat buat ng-lanjutin ke chap 7

Arigatou

-ojigi-

(senyuuum)

P.S.

Lagu rekomendasi di atas easy listening banget lho, minna-san :D

Minna-san gimana pict-nya? Satu kata buat pict Leon: KAWAII . . . :D

Oia, adakah request pict?  
>OC lain yang mana nih yg mau dibikin pict-nya?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Osh! Dijah-hime es volver, amigos :D

Baik, ini replys buat minna-san yang tak sempat login kemarin

Lady Spain: uhuk(keselek)..bener banget komentarnya, saya juga sempat bingung dengan genre fiksi ini X) tapi mungkin agak terpuaskan deh baca Chap 7 ini.. ;) Sankyuu~

Chini VAN: review-mu saja sudah membuat diri ini senang. Arigatoo~ )) osh, uda update!

Kikyo Fujikazu: Sasu-kun emang misterius banget, yak.. adegan terakhir itu emang 'weww' Sankyuuu, nee :D

Aya Harukawa: Yo! Scroll ke bawah :3

Kyoroninja: T,T kok malah minta dipendekin, nii? Tapiiiii... sankyuu, nii-san ))))))

**É m e r a u d e VS B l e u f o n c é**

'_Ya, untuk malam ini Kau bisa menatap bulan sepuas yang Kau mau. Aku yang akan menunggumu sampai Kau benar-benar mengantuk, walau itu artinya Aku harus membiarkan dua garis hitam melingkar di bawah mataku dan melawan rasa kantuk yang sebenarnya sudah menyerangku sejak tadi. Aku akan tetap di sini, menjadi senderan punggungmu, Aku janji tidak akan ada gas tidur malam ini'_

#nowplaying NEWS-Winter Moon (ayo diputer~) 

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya perlahan ke atas memegangi kepalanya, entah kenapa Dia merasa kepalanya sangat berat sejak semalam. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, gadis itu membuka matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya yang masih kabur ke seluruh ruangan. Dia masih di ranjang,

"Aah..., kepalaku," tangannya bergerak untuk memijit pelipisnya, Sakura menarik tubuhnya ke atas berusaha duduk di ranjangnya, mendapati butlernya sudah berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya menyodorkan segelas susu untuknya.

"Sebaiknya Anda minum ini, Tuan Putri," dengan sopan dijulurkannya gelas itu dan dengan cepat Sakura menenggak habis isinya. Menyodorkan gelas kosong itu kembali pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti, rasanya kepalaku berat sekali, semalam," gumam Sakura, emeraldnya menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke, Dia masih saja memegangi kepalanya.

"Anda terlihat mengantuk sekali semalam. Apa tidur Anda nyenyak, Tuan Putri?" tanya Sasuke lalu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya.

Alis gadis merah muda itu bertaut, sepertinya Dia tidak merasa ngantuk sedikit pun semalam. Sakura menatap wajah butlernya yang masih saja tersenyum tipis, tapi seperti seringai kecil di wajah pemuda itu. Sakura berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam, keningnya berkerut masih saja menatap seringai kecil milik butlernya.

Emeraldnya melebar, dengan cepat Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Menarik tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal erat ke belakang dan meluncurkannya dengan cepat ke perut pemuda itu.

BUGH...

"Beraninya Kau membuatku pingsan dengan gas tidur!"

DISCLAIMER

NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto'own

CHAP 7

MOON

Warning: fully OC of my mind, AU

Samar-samar diingatnya kembali rentetan kejadian semalam, terakhir kali Dia masih saja sibuk menatap bulan lalu lama-lama kepalanya yang terasa agak berat saat semakin terus berusaha bernapas dan kesadarannya yang hilang total. Dia yakin sekali itu semua ulah butlernya.

Sakura mendecih kesal, ditariknya tangannya ke atas dan mulai memperhatikan buku jemari kanannya, tidak ditemukannya bekas merah seperti sebelumnya saat Dia terakhir kali memukul pemuda itu. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak memakai rompi antipeluru hari ini. Sakura tersenyum sinis ke arah pemuda yang sekarang meringkuk memegangi perutnya itu,

"Aargh..Tuan Putri, maaf kan Saya. Aarg!" Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar benar-benar kesakitan menerima pukulan tiba-tiba itu, jika saja gadis itu memukul tepat di dadanya Dia yakin pasti dua atau tiga tulang rusuknya bakal remuk.

'Gadis ini..mengerikan!'

Sasuke berusaha berdiri mendekati gadis merah muda itu, begitu dilihatnya majikannya itu ingin mencoba memukulnya lagi. Sasuke melangkah pelan ke sisi tempat tidur tempat Sakura ingin menyerangnya lagi, Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan memberinya aba-aba untuk berhenti,

"Saya mohon Tuan Putri, tolong-" lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dengan kasar Sakura sudah menarik tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengapit lengan kanan Sasuke, memutar tubuhnya sendiri menghadap kebelakang tidak lupa untuk menendang pelan kaki kanan Sasuke agar kehilangan keseimbangannya dan dengan kekuatannya Dia menarik tubuh Sasuke ke atas membuatnya terbanting sempurna ke tempat tidur. Menimbulkan bunyi berdecit cukup kuat begitu tubuh Sasuke terbaring di atas sana.

"Aaargh...," Sasuke kini memegangi bahunya yang terasa sangat sakit dipelintir oleh gadis yang membantingnya dengan gerakan khas judo.

"Dasar lemah," Sakura menatap datar ke arah butlernya yang masih saja meringkuk di ranjang queensize miliknya itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan majikannya itu langsung turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri gadis merah muda yang masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya,

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan Pu-"

Tanpa disadarinya, kaki gadis itu sudah menendang tulang kering milik Sasuke, Dia membungkuk memegangi kakinya dan disaat yang sama Sakura rupanya masih belum puas. Dia maju ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan sikutan andalannya ke pinggang butlernya yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk memegangi kakinya itu.

"Aakh..," Sasuke mengerang lagi, tangannya kini terulur ke belakang sibuk memeriksa pinggangnya yang terkena sikutan gadis mengerikan di hadapannya. Sakura masih setia memberikan senyuman sinis khasnya ke arah pemuda malang yang jadi pelampiasan kekesalannya itu.

Siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Saat Kau mengidap insomnia ada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya memaksamu terlelap dengan Gas Tidur!

Baru saja Sakura ingin mencoba memukul butler itu dari arah depan lagi, tapi tangan bersarung putih itu dengan cepat menangkap kepalan tangannya, onyx itu menatapnya dingin, benar-benar menakutkan. Sakura menelan ludahnya, rasanya sudah cukup untuk saat ini, pikirnya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan melihat onyx itu, tangan butlernya masih saja menahan kepalan tangannya, meremasnya pelan lalu melonggarkannya dan membiarkan tangan Sakura terjatuh dan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

Emerald itu masih menatap onyx butlernya dengan tatapan ngeri, tapi perlahan binar onyx itu melembut. Sudah kembali seperti hari-hari biasanya,

"Sebaiknya Anda segera mandi," ucap Sasuke yang masih memasang poker-face andalannya.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapannya, dengan cepat Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sasuke masih saja memandang lekat majikannya itu sampai Dia membanting keras pintu kamar mandi.

"Aargh...pinggangku!" Sasuke berteriak pelan, tangan kirinya bergerak ke belakang dan mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

"Hahhahahaha...,"

Sasuke meghadapkan wajahnya ke arah suara tertawa itu dan Dia mendapati kepala majikannya yang menyembul keluar dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit,

"Sial," gumam Sasuke pelan dan langsung memberikan death-glare ke arah majikannya itu bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang lagi-lagi dibanting dengan kasar.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura memandang kesal wajah butlernya itu, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang,

"Aku tidak mau sarapan!" teriaknya kesal. Sakura mengangkat rok gaunnya sedikit ke atas, mempermudahnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan menghentakkan dengan kasar ke lantai dengan sengaja. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar di kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah majikannya yang tetap bersikeras menolak sarapan di balkon.

"Kalau begitu Saya akan membawa sarapan Anda ke kamar," ucap Sasuke pelan dan mulai melangkah ke pintu kamar tidak memperdulikan gadis yang masih saja menatapnya kesal.

"Saat Kau datang Aku sudah akan berada di balkon," ucapan gadis merah muda itu menahannya untuk melangkah lagi. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya memandang tepat wajah gadis itu yang sedang menyeringai padanya. Tubuhnya masih sakit tapi gadis ini masih saja ingin mempermainkannya. Bahkan setelah 'menghajarnya' tadi, gadis itu tidak mengucapkan kalimat maaf padanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal, tiba-tiba sebuah ide untuk membalas balik kelakuan majikannya muncul. Dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mulai menunjukkan seringai yang sama,

"Bagaimana kalau pagi ini Anda sarapan di ruang makan Istana, Tuan Putri?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna, Dia menatap tajam ke arah butlernya itu,

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah sarapan di sana!"

"Cepat bawa sarapanku ke sini!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tegang majikannya itu,

"Saya pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal yang baru," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura mendelik kesal pada butlernya, Dia semakin kalut saat butler itu melangkah semakin mendekatinya. Tangan Sasuke mulai menggapai pinggangnya. Sakura berjalan mundur, agak takut melihat seringai butlernya ditambah lagi tangan tegap Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di pinggangnya dan menariknya kasar untuk mendekati tubuh butler itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke sudah mengangkat tubuh gadis merah muda itu ke bahunya, perut Sakura ditaruhnya tepat di bahunya.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan? Turunkan Aku sekarang!" Sakura berteriak marah sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan saat Dia mau menendang perut dan dada Sasuke yang memang mudah dijangkau oleh kedua kakinya yang berada di bagian depan tubuh butler itu, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke sudah menggamit kuat kedua kaki Sakura dan sekarang Dia melangkah cepat keluar kamar terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong Istana.

Perasaan malu dan marah bercampur aduk dalam diri gadis merah muda itu, rasanya ingin sekali Dia berteriak keras tepat di telinga butler yang sudah menggendongnya paksa itu tapi wajahnya sudah hampir memerah sempurna saat melihat para pegawai dan pengawal Istana yang mereka lewati tersenyum-senyum geli dan tertawa kecil melihat ulah butler baru Tuan Putri mereka. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung butlernya, kedua tangannya masih saja memukuli punggung itu. Sakura menggeram kesal, tatanan rambut merah mudanya yang kini menjuntai ke bawah tersibak berantakan karena langkah Sasuke yang makin lama makin cepat menusuri lorong-lorong Istana yang mereka lewati.

Sakura benar-benar tidak suka jika harus pergi ke ruang makan Istana, entah untuk sarapan , makan siang, makan malam, Dia tak peduli. Dia benci tempat itu. Terakhir kali ke sana saat Dia dibujuk habis-habisan oleh Ayah dan Kepala Pelayan Istana untuk ikut menjamu tamu penting dari Kerajaan Grand Halley. Sebenarnya Dia mau saja makan di tempat itu asal wanita itu tidak ada di sana. Ya, kalian pasti langsung tahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud Sakura. Ratu alias Ibu tirinya itu, Dia benci setengah mati kepada wanita itu.

Sasuke sudah akan menggapai pegangan pintu ruang makan Istana tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lehernya. Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menggigit leher putih itu, refleks tangan Sasuke yang menggamit kedua kaki Sakura langsung terarah menuju lehernya sendiri. Kesempatan yang langsung dimanfaatkan oleh gadis merah muda itu, Dia menendang perut Sasuke dan saat tubuh pemuda itu mulai agak membungkuk karena meringis kesakitan, Sakura dengan cepat menurunkan tubuhnya dari bahu Sasuke dan berlari secepat kilat kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan dan langsung berbalik ingin mengejar majikannya itu tapi suara seseorang menahannya pergi.

"Tuan Bleufoncé,"

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati sosok tegap berambut merah itu sedang menatapnya bingung,

"Yang mulia," Sasuke langsung membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Itu tadi, Tuan Putri apa Dia ingin sarapan di sini?" tanya Raja.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya Tuan Putri sudah mengubah pikirannya." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya lagi, "Saya mohon diri, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamar majikannya.

Raja hanya menatap sosok pemuda itu yang terus menjauh dengan binar sedih, Dia harap suatu saat butler itu berhasil membujuk putrinya untuk bisa sarapan di ruang makan Istana lagi.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sejak sarapan di balkon, saat belajar, juga saat Dia menemaninya berkeliling di taman Istana, bahkan sampai makan malam yang dihidangkannya di kamar, gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar tidak mau berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya. Suasana seperti ini hampir membuatnya frustasi. Dia tahu gadis itu marah padanya tapi ini sudah lewat dua belas jam! Tidak bisa kah majikannya itu bersikap seperti biasa saja. Sasuke sempat berpikir menerima pukulan dan ucapan kasar berkali-kali dari majikannya itu masih lebih baik daripada menghadapi 'serangan bisu' seperti ini.

Selesai makan malam, Sakura langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur putih miliknya, Dia tidak langsung pergi ke ranjangnya tapi lebih memilih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan gambar miliknya dulu, Sakura membuka laci sebelah kanan meja belajarnya untuk mengambil kertas dan menyambar pena dari atas meja. Dia memutar-mutar pena di jemari kanannya, menggigit lembut ujung pena itu. Lalu mulai menggambar di kertas dan menyelesaikan gambarannya yang baru setengah jadi.

Sakura sebenarnya agak terganggu dengan butlernya yang mulai mendekati meja belajarnya, tapi Dia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya. Dia benar-benar marah dengan sikap butler di sampingnya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya langsung menendang butler stoic itu keluar, sama seperti bekas-bekas butlernya yang lain. Tapi rasanya, saat mengingat percakapan Ayahnya dengan Ibu tirinya yang dicuri dengar olehnya, berkali-kali juga Dia langsung menepis pikiran itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam besar yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan salah satu jendela besar di ruangan ini. Sudah lewat tengah malam, gadis ini harusnya tidur sekarang, pikirnya. Dia menatap lagi ke arah majikannya yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan gambar di kertas miliknya itu.

"Tuan Putri sudah waktunya tidur," ucap Sasuke pelan tapi sangat yakin kalau gadis itu mendengarnya karena sekarang wajahnya tepat di atas kepala merah muda yang terus menunduk ke selembar kertas putih di atas meja.

Hening, hanya suara goretan pena di kertas berulang kali yang terdengar. Sakura masih saja serius menyelesaikan gambarnya. Sama sekali tidak mau membuang waktu untuk menyahuti ucapan pemuda di sampingnya yang sekarang sedang mendecih. Bahkan sekarang gadis merah muda itu sudah tidak mau menatapnya lagi. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat. Dia benar-benar harus menghentikan 'serangan bisu' itu malam ini juga, batinnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruangan wardrobe milik majikannya dan kembali ke meja belajar dengan sebuah sweater merah maroon di tangan kanannya dan sepasang sepatu hitam berhak tipis di tangan satunya. Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, tapi majikannya itu benar-benar sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Tidak berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu, Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari meja, Dia meletakkan sepatu itu di lantai tidak jauh dari pintu kamar, berjalan kembali ke meja belajar lalu menarik pelan pergelangan kiri Sakura yang masih saja sibuk merapikan gambarnya, gadis itu agak kesal tampaknya tapi tetap diam. Dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik menjauhi meja belajarnya sampai Dia memandang bingung ke arah sepasang sepatu di bawahnya.

Butler itu berjongkok di hadapannya, memasangkan sepatu di kedua kakinya. Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, Dia memutar emeraldnya bosan. Dia masih tetap tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun saat tiba-tiba butler itu sudah memakaikan sweater merah di tubuhnya. Sasuke menarik pelan pergelangan kiri majikannya, menuntunnya keluar kamar. Sakura membiarkan tangannya yang sekarang sedang digenggam oleh tangan butlernya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak memakai sarung tangan lagi. Sasuke terus saja membawanya melewati lorong-lorong Istana yang sunyi. Rasanya seperti deja vu kejadian semalam, hanya saja sekarang butler itu tidak sedang mengejarnya tapi malah menuntunnya menuju tempat yang sama.

Sakura mulai menatap butler di depannya bingung, ini tempat yang sama seperti semalam. Menara di belakang Istana, kenapa butler itu membawanya ke sini sekarang? Gadis merah muda itu hanya menghela napasnya pelan dan tetap menurut begitu butler itu menuntunnya untuk mulai menaiki tangga melingkar menuju ruangan atas menara. Sakura masih membisu, menatap punggung laki-laki di depannya datar. Dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke bawah, memandang sepatu hitam di kedua kakinya. Sakura tersenyum kecut.

'Sudah tidak dingin lagi'

Begitu sampai di atas, butler itu melepas genggamannya, berbalik menghadap ke arah majikannya. Sasuke mengayunkan tangan kanannya perlahan dengan gerakan khas butler, terus melanjutkan gerakannya sambil menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dan berhenti begitu lutut kirinya telah menyentuh lantai batu dingin tempat mereka berada sekarang. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di lutut kanannya yang masih tegak, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ke atas memandang lekat wajah putih dengan emerald yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Tuan Putri, Saya mohon maaf."

Sakura memutar emeraldnya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx yang sekarang memandangnya dengan begitu lembut. Gadis itu benar-benar risih dengan suasana seperti ini. Walaupun ruangan di atas menara ini begitu gelap tanpa penerangan tapi Sakura masih bisa melihat jelas wajah butler yang terkena pantulan cahaya bulan dari kaca jendela besar di ruangan itu. Dia melirik sekilas ke wajah porselen di bawahnya yang sepertinya berharap bibirnya akan membalas ucapan butler itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela tua menara dan membuka pengaitnya dengan cepat, Dia mendorong pelan kedua daun jendela itu keluar. Emeraldnya melebar begitu Dia memandang ke arah langit,

"Bulannya penuh!" Gadis itu membulatkan mulutnya, terus saja terpesona melihat purnama di atasnya.

Sasuke perlahan berdiri, wajahnya agak kecewa menyadari kalau gadis merah muda itu masih saja mengacuhkannya. Dia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sekarang sudah mendaratkan tubuhnya di kusen jendela, menduduki jendela itu sama seperti semalam.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini `kan sudah masuk pertengahan bulan," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar suara butler itu, walau sangat pelan tapi tetap terdengar jelas karena suara itu sangat dekat dari balik punggungnya. Dia mulai mengayunkan kedua kakinya lalu menendang-nendang kecil dinding luar menara itu dengan bagian belakang tumit kakinya. Sakura sesekali tertawa kecil, menyenangkan sekali rasanya dapat kembali ke menara ditambah lagi sekarang Dia bisa memandang puas ke arah purnama di atasnya. Wajahnya agak menegang begitu merasakan kedua tangan tegap Sasuke dengan lembut menarik kedua bahunya dan membenamkan tubuhnya ke dada butler itu.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya yang tepat berada di bawah wajah Sasuke, mencoba meminta penjelasan. Tapi butler itu malah mengalihkan wajahnya ke atas dan mulai menatap bulan. Gadis merah muda itu menghela napasnya bingung dengan sikap butler laki-laki pertamanya itu. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya pelan, Dia tersenyum kecil begitu sudah menemukan posisi nyaman punggungnya yang kini menyender di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sedikit geli saat pucuk kepala gadis merah muda itu bergerak-gerak pelan di lehernya, rambut halusnya kadang terselip masuk ke kemejanya. Dia membiarkannya saja dan mengikuti arah pandangan majikannya yang mulai menatap bulan lagi,

"Tuan Putri maafkan Saya," sepertinya Sasuke masih belum bosan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya, Dia benar-benar tidak ingin gadis ini berlarut-larut menyimpan kesal padanya.

"Nanti pagi Aku ingin minum secangkir cokelat panas, Tuan Bleufoncé," setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Sakura kembali menatap bulan di atasnya, suasana seperti ini begitu menenangkan, pikirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar kalimat gadis itu. Bagi dirinya kalimat itu sudah cukup menerangkan kalau majikannya ini mulai memaafkannya,

"Apapun perintah Anda, Tuan Putri."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas memandang wajah porselen itu yang sekarang juga balas menatapnya,

"Jadi, Kau janji tidak akan menidurkanku dengan gas tidur lagi `kan, Tuan Bleufoncé?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah putih di bawahnya,

"Hn, akan Saya usahakan."

Sakura mendelik kesal, Dia menekan kepalanya ke belakang membuat onyx itu kembali memandang emeraldnya,

"Apa susahnya sih, berjanji seperti itu?" ucapnya.

Sasuke menatap emerald itu dengan onyxnya yang mulai melembut,

"Saya tidak akan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Saya tepati, Tuan Putri."

Gadis merah muda itu menautkan alisnya, mendorong punggungnya ke belakang semakin menempel ke dada butlernya itu,

"Jadi Kau serius saat bilang akan selalu menjagaku dengan nyawamu?" tanyanya pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, memandang datar jemarinya yang sekarang saling bertaut di pangkuannya.

"Selama Anda tidak memecat Saya," jawab Sasuke pelan lalu memandang ke kepala merah muda itu yang masih saja menunduk. Bingung dengan majikannya yang tiba-tiba kembali diam, Dia mulai menundukkan wajahnya juga,

"Akh!" Sasuke mengelus dagunya pelan yang terkena pucuk kepala gadis itu saat tiba-tiba Dia menaikkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mulai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aduh, akh. Hahaaha," Sakura juga sibuk mengelus pucuk kepala dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung tertawa melihat butler itu masih saja mengeluh sakit pada dagunya.

Rasanya kejadian semalam benar-benar diputar ulang, tapi malam ini jauh lebih menyenangkan. Karena Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menanyakan pertanyaan sok tahu miliknya, ditambah lagi sekarang Dia tidak mendapati serangan dingin seperti semalam. Rasanya benar-benar hangat, apalagi sekarang Dia sedang berada di dad- 'Aargh!'

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Sakura meremas lembut sweater merahnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepasang sepatu di kakinya. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali memandang bulan. Rasanya wajahnya agak memanas tapi Sakura menghiraukannya, Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi tapi masih dapat membuat rambut merah mudanya berkibar mengikuti arah gerakan kepalanya.

Tap

Tangan Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura pelan tapi cukup untuk menghentikan gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tolong hentikan. Itu agak geli," wajahnya tersenyum tipis begitu dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang terbengong polos mendongakkan wajah melihatnya. Sempat dilihatnya rona merah yang menghiasi wajah majikannya itu, membuat gadis merah muda itu semakin terlihat err-manis.

DEG

Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya, tangan Sasuke dirasakannya mulai turun dari pucuk kepalanya, membelai rambutnya sebentar lalu menurunkan tangannya kembali ke kusen jendela. Sakura masih terus saja terdiam, wajahnya entah kenapa masih terasa agak panas. Emeraldnya melebar begitu merasakan tangan Sasuke sudah berada di dagunya, menarik pelan wajahnya dan mengarahkannya ke atas untuk menatap langit,

"Bulannya indah, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ah, ya," gumam Sakura pelan. Dia mencuri lihat ke arah butlernya, tapi wajah porselen itu masih saja melihat ke atas. Rambut ravennya yang agak panjang menghalangi Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya secara jelas. Dia mendengus pelan, kecewa.

'Apa? Aku tidak kecewa!'

Sakura membenamkan tubuhnya semakin ke belakang, kepalanya disenderkan di bahu kanan Sasuke. Gadis itu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dipejamkannya kedua manik emeraldnya sebentar, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya, sekarang benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk melihat bulan.

Mata emeraldnya masih terbuka lebar menikmati purnama di atasnya, Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bibirnya sesekali tertarik membentuk senyuman. Kepala raven itu menunduk beralih ke sisi kanan dan menatap datar wajah gadis yang masih saja setia memandang bulan di bahunya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyadari dirinya yang terus menatapnya atau sengaja mengacuhkannya, hal itu membuat kedua alis pemuda onyx itu bertaut.

'Kenapa bulan itu begitu istimewa?'

"Anda sangat menyukai bulan, ya?" tanyanya.

Entah kenapa Dia agak senang begitu emerald itu melepaskan pandangan dari purnama dan beralih memandang wajah porselennya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Aku ketularan Ibuku."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya terkepal erat. Dipandangnya kembali onyx di hadapannya, ditangkapnya wajah butler itu agak menegang,

"Kau kenapa Tuan Bleufoncé?" ada nada khawatir terdengar di kalimat itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, ditatapnya lagi emerald itu,

"Tidak, Anda tak perlu khawatir," Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis merah muda itu yang juga membalasnya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksa.

Sakura bersiap memandang bulan lagi, tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu dilihatnya tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat, pemuda itu menyentakkan pergelangannya pelan membuat jas hitam yang membalutnya tertarik ke bawah dan sekarang membuat arloji hitam miliknya terlihat bebas. Sudah lewat setengah satu pagi!

Sakura menelan ludahnya, memandang wajah butlerny agak takut. Pemuda raven itu mendesah pelan, diturunkannya lagi tangan kirinya ke kusen jendela. Pandangannya kembali tertarik ke atas,

"Sudah terlalu lama Kita di sini, Tuan Putri."

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras, Dia belum mau kembali ke kamar,

"Bulannya indah, ya? Sayang kalau Aku melewatkan malam ini hanya untuk tidur."

Sakura sengaja mengeraskan suaranya berharap butlernya tidak akan memaksanya untuk kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada respon.

"Tuan Bleufoncé~" Sakura melembutkan suaranya.

.

.

.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapannya. Diliriknya pemuda berambut raven itu yang masih saja menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas menatap bulan. Sasuke masih diam, tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, kedua tangannya yang berada di kusen jendela juga tidak membuat gerakan apapun. Dia benar-benar diam mematung sekarang, hanya rambut ravennya yang bergerak-gerak lembut terbawa angin. Jika Sakura sedang tidak merasakan detak teratur yang berasal di balik tubuhnya pasti Sakura benar-benar berpikir kalau laki-laki itu sudah mati. Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, mengangkat kepalanya sebentar lalu mendaratkannya lagi dengan kasar kembali ke bahu kanan Sasuke.

Ingin sekali rasanya Dia mengaduh saat kepala merah muda itu mendarat kasar di bahu kanannya, tapi Dia tetap mempertahankan posisi diamnya. Sasuke masih saja terus menatap bulan-sepertinya hobi menatap bulan majikannya sudah menular pada dirinya-seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya, matanya agak menyipit, senang rasanya membuat gadis merah muda itu kesal menunggu jawaban darinya. Kedua ujung bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas saat majikannya itu menggumam kesal.

"Untuk malam ini saja,"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri menatap wajah porselen di atasnya, Dia yakin tadi mendengar suara butlernya itu walau agak lirih.

"Anda boleh menatap bulan sepuasnya," sambungnya.

Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya, memandang tak percaya ke wajah yang masih saja tak mau balas menatapnya itu. Senyumnya semakin merekah begitu dilihatnya pemuda raven itu mulai menghadapkan wajah ke arahnya dan memberikan senyum tipis ke arahnya,

"Hanya malam ini," Sasuke menegaskan kalimatnya lagi, tapi itu tidak mengurangi raut senang yang sekarang tergambar jelas di wajah putih majikannya. Onyxnya melembut, membalas senyuman lebar itu dengan senyum tipis khas miliknya. Lagi-lagi perasaan senang menelusup di dalam dirinya begitu melihat wajah putih yang terlihat membulatkan emerald ditambah sedikit rona yang terhasilkan karena senyuman lebar gadis itu.

'Ya, untuk malam ini Kau bisa menatap bulan sepuas yang Kau mau. Aku yang akan menunggumu sampai Kau benar-benar mengantuk, walau itu artinya Aku harus membiarkan dua garis hitam melingkar di bawah mataku dan melawan rasa kantuk yang sebenarnya sudah menyerangku sejak tadi. Aku akan tetap di sini, menjadi senderan punggungmu, Aku janji tidak akan ada gas tidur malam ini'

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, tangannya yang sejak tadi menyilang, kini sudah terangkat ke atas berusaha meraih sesuatu. Onyx Sasuke agak melebar begitu kedua tangan putih itu meraih kerah kemeja putihnya dan terus menjalar ke belakang lehernya. Gadis merah muda itu sangat senang, Sakura bergerak spontan tanpa mampu dikontrol. Dengan gerakan cepat wajah putihnya sudah mendarat di dekat leher Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher pemuda itu,

"Terima kasih, Tuan Bleufoncé."

BLUSH

Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena hanya purnama di atasnya yang kini melihat wajahnya yang sewarna dengan sweater yang dikenakan gadis merah muda yang memeluknya sekarang.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~  
><strong> 

"_The moonlight illuminates a lonely shilloutte. The northern breeze skims over my heart. In a narrow room carries a sigh of coffee and the scent of winter"_

**~C-3&A~**

Author: aah, siapa kemarin yang minta romance? (lirik Lady Spain) gomen kalau kurang banget T.T ,, saya harus merubah genre!

Saku: hihihi, iya rasanya emang harus ubah genre deh.. (tatap kasian ke author)

Author: tapi bingung T3T

Sasu: ehem..

Author: kenapa? (lirik sasu) lagi serius, nih

Sasu: walau rubah genre, romance-nya jangan dihilangkan.

Author: hehe, ga nyangka ya sasu bisa berpuitis ria juga :p (baca summary)

Sasu: (blush)

Yosh...

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca fiksi ini

RnR? Yupz!

(senyuuum)

P.S.

Link pict OC request-an Aya Harukawa udah ada di BIO saya, go visit!

Mind to req some another OC from this fict? Just write in ur review...


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! Dijah-hime's here ^.^  
>Eumm... kirain bakal diupdate bulan depan, tapi akhirnya bisa juga sekarang...<br>Ehehehe,,  
>Yup, waktunya ngejawab pertanyaan teman-teman yang tak login:<p>

Just Ana: Sankyuu, Ana-chan :D gomen karena tak kilat, tapi ini udah update X)

Kikyo Fujikazu: sipp... Sankyuu, nee :D

Chini VAN: haiiii :D ia, nih. Sepertinya 'rasa' itu mulai mekar. #apaanjuga XD Sankyuu~

Ramen Panas: duh, namamu membuatku lapar XD makasih banyak, Ramen-san ^.^ atas kado semangatnya~

Sakura chan: senengnya jadi yang pertama #plak XD Sankyuu, nee-chan!

Chaichasama: uwaa... arigatoo, nee-chan :D

Ilaheee: iya deh kayanya. Toh Sasu-kun juga butuh tidur ya kan? *diye nanya balik -_- nyonya megane, Sankyuu :D *blushing

O: singkat amat namamu, ne... (?) tak apa, makasih banyak atas rasa suka,suka-mu XD ^/^

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER<p>

NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto' own

**Émeraude VS Bleufoncé is Dijah-hime' own**

CHAP 8

Warning: fully OC of my mind, AU, slight NejiSaku—special for this chap!

#nowplaying Kokoro+Kiseki– LenRin

Sudah hampir jam delapan pagi, tapi gadis merah muda itu masih saja tidur dengan tenang di ranjangnya, sudah berkali-kali Sasuke coba membangunkannya. Butler itu menghela napasnya bosan, kalau tahu akan jadi begini pasti semalam Dia tidak akan membiarkan majikannya itu terjaga sampai jam dua pagi. Semalam setelah merasa ngantuk dan mungkin bosan menatap bulan, gadis merah muda itu baru mau beranjak dari kusen jendela dan menolak untuk digendong ke kamar. Dia lebih memilih berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya sambil menahan rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menyerangnya. Tangan Sasuke sesekali menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh karena mata gadis itu sudah hampir terpejam sempurna waktu berjalan. Begitu sampai di kamar, Sakura langsung melompat ke ranjangnya bahkan Dia tidak melepas sepatunya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar saat terdengar suara ketukan dari sana, Dia melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya sopan dan tersenyum tipis begitu melihat kepala pelayan itu mulai memasuki kamar majikannya. Arbasta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke begitu melihat Sakura yang masih saja terlelap di ranjangnya,

"Kenapa Tuan Putri belum bangun, Tuan Bleufoncé?"

Butler itu tersenyum tipis menatap wajah heran Arbasta,

"Semalam Tuan Putri tidur agak larut, Tuan Arbasta."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tangan kanannya tergerak ke atas untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dia bertingkah aneh mengingat kejadian semalam. Arbasta tak menanggapinya, malah menatap sinis butler baru itu. Tersadar karena tatapan tajam Arbasta, Sasuke menghentikan kekehannya,

"Maafkan Saya Tuan Arbasta, sebaiknya Saya coba membangunkan Tuan Putri kembali."

Sasuke mulai mendekati ranjang majikannya dan berusaha membangunkannya lagi. Dia menyentuh pelan lengan gadis itu, Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya langsung memandang kesal ke arah orang yang sudah membangunkannya.

"Tuan Putri, Kepala Pelayan ada di sini," Sasuke berbisik sambil menatap wajah kesal gadis itu.

Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk di ranjang. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat kepala pelayannya sudah berdiri tepat di depan ranjang.

"Tuan Putri... anda kedatangan tamu dari Grand Halley," ucap Arbasta sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu membulatkan emeraldnya, dengan segera ditariknya selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya itu, melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu kamar.

"Tuan Putri, Anda sebaiknya mandi terlebih dulu."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat gerakan Sakura terhenti dan langsung berbalik, berlari (lagi) menuju kamar mandi.

"Cepat siapkan pakaianku!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Arbasta terkekeh pelan melihat wajah bingung butler baru itu, Dia bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu kamar pelan.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Oh, ayolah. Apa Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat?" Sakura terus mengomel saat Sasuke baru mulai menyisir rambutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang.. " Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya,

"Selesai," sambungnya membetulkan ikatan akhir pita biru tua yang dibuatnya menyerupai bando di kepala gadis merah muda itu.

Gadis itu dengan cepat beranjak dari meja riasnya tapi dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menahannya. Sakura menatap butler itu kesal,

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Saya sudah membuatkan cokelat panas seperti yang Anda minta," jawab Sasuke yang mulai bergerak mengambil secangkir cokelat di meja belajar majikannya.

Sasuke menyodorkan cangkir itu ke hadapan Sakura, tapi gadis itu mengibaskan jemari lentiknya dan memberikan senyuman sinisnya,

"Aku tidak ingin minum itu sekarang."

Sakura langsung pergi keluar kamar, tidak memperdulikan butlernya yang sudah menatapnya kesal.

Sasuke hanya memandang dari jauh saat majikannya berlari ke arah seorang pemuda dan langsung memeluknya.

"Neji..." ucap Sakura sambil tetap memeluk pemuda dengan coat coklat tua khas bangsawan itu. Rambutnya panjang, ujungnya diikat rapi ke belakang, menyisakannya sedikit di depan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pemuda itu-Neji-menutupi mata kanannya khas bajak laut, menyisakan mata silver kirinya yang sangat indah dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Sakura..." Neji membalas pelukan gadis itu. Mereka mulai mengobrol di balkon favorit Sakura, tertawa bersama.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya satu,

"Kenapa dia bisa bersikap seramah itu?" gumanya kesal. Lalu berjalan menuju balkon, bersiap melayani majikannya seperti biasa.

"Jadi, ini butler barumu ya, Sakura?" ucap Neji dan memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk menaruh gula ke cangkir teh milik Sakura.

"Oh, ya. Tuan Bleufoncé, perkenalkan dia Neji Orlamer." Sakura melirik sekilas pada Sasuke dan kembali menatap Neji dengan senyum manisnya.

"Senang bertemu anda, Tuan Orlamer." Sasuke membungkuk pelan pada Neji.

"Aku juga Tuan Bleufoncé. Kuharap anda bisa selalu menjaga Tuan Putri sebaik mungkin."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas Saya," ucap Sasuke pelan menatap sebelah silver itu dingin.

Karena selalu 'diusir' Sakura untuk menjauh dari mereka, Sasuke akhirnya hanya mampu mengawasi dari jauh majikannya bersama pemuda Grand Halley itu. Sebelum kembali ke kamar, terakhir dia melihat Sakura yang bersiap tidur siang, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Neji. Neji melakukan hal yang sama, tapi menyenderkannya ke kepala merah muda gadis di sampingnya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Hoamm," Sakura menguap pelan, diusapnya sebentar kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Gadis itu masih mendudukkan dirinya di tengah taman belakang Istana. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengitari taman, berusaha menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya dari tadi. Sosok yang telah berani membuatnya menunggu bosan di tengah taman. Gerakan kepalanya terhenti menatap kumpulan lavender yang menari pelan, bebas tertiup angin. Emerald Sakura terus saja memperhatikannya, merekam sempurna saat kumpulan lavender itu meliuk-liuk dengan indahnya. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati kumpulan lavender yang ditanam di dalam pot khusus bebentuk balok hitam yang lumayan besar. Jemari lentiknya tegelitik untuk masuk ke dalam kumpulan bunga itu, meremasnya pelan. Serpihan-serpihan kecil bunganya yang ringan beterbangan terbawa angin, menguarkan wangi harum yang khas. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam, tersenyum senang saat harum lavender berhasil memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Aku suka wangi lavender."

Semburat rona merah menghiasi wajah putihnya begitu suara bariton yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar berbisik di dekat telinganya, bahkan deru napas pemuda itu terasa jelas di dekat lehernya.

Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya ke kanan, mendapati wajah pemuda itu sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Neji. Kau mengagetkanku!" Teriak Sakura kesal masih menatap wajah Neji yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Tangan kanan Neji terangkat mulai memainkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang berada di sisi wajah gadis itu,

"Aa.. maafkan aku ya, Tuan Putri."

Tangan Neji yang tadinya sibuk bermain dengan helaian rambut Sakura kini beralih mengelus pipi putih gadis di hadapannya. Sakura merasa wajahnya kian memanas begitu dilihatnya wajah Neji yang semakin mendekati wajahnya.

DEG

Dengan gerakan cepat kedua tangan Sakura mendorong bahu Neji kuat, membuat gadis itu bisa bernapas lega. Ah, betapa Dia membenci laki-laki yang sekarang tertawa puas karena senang menggoda dirinya itu. Sakura mendecih pelan ke arahnya, pandangan gadis merah muda itu beralih ke tangan kiri Neji. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal,

"Aku menunggumu selama ini dan kau hanya kembali dengan dua apel itu?"

Neji menghentikan tawanya, dipandangnya lekat manik emerald itu. Neji membetulkan posisi duduknya yang tadi sempat terdorong ke belakang, kembali ke hadapan Sakura. Disodorkannya salah satu apel merah mengkilap itu ke wajah Sakura, mengerjapkan mata kirinya dua kali dengan cepat.

"Makanlah Tuan Putri," ucapnya sambil tersenyum gemas melihat wajah berkerut gadis di depannya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih memberikan tatapan kesalnya ke arah pemuda di depannya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Bosan karena gadis itu tidak juga mau mengambil apel yang sudah disodorkannya, Neji menempelkan apel itu ke bibir Sakura. Neji mulai memakan apel miliknya yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

Kraush..

Sakura mengunyah apel yang masih saja dipegangi Neji di depan mulutnya, sengaja dikunyahnya apel itu dengan kuat menimbulkan suara 'kraus' yang tidak enak didengar berkali-kali. Neji memandangnya geli, gadis itu masih tetap tidak mau memegang apel yang masih dalam genggaman Neji. Perlahan Neji akhirnya memutar apel itu hingga seluruhnya habis dimakan oleh Sakura.

"Enak `kan?" tanya Neji setelah mereka berdua selesai melahap habis apel masing-masing. Sakura masih setia melanjutkan simfoni 'kraus' yang sengaja dibuatnya makin nyaring. Sakura masih saja menatap lekat manik kiri Neji dengan kesal.

"Hei, hei. Aku bersusah payah mengambil apel-aapel itu dari kebun Istana, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih padaku," ucapnya lagi.

Sakura menaikkan alis kanannya,

"Kau mencuri?"

GYUT

Hilang sudah kesabarannya, Neji mencubit kedua pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu makin kesal.

"Enak saja, Aku `kan sudah minta izin pada penjaganya."

Neji mulai menarik-narik kedua pipi Sakura,

"Lefasfan Afu!" teriaknya kesal, tapi malah membuat laki-laki itu tertawa kecil mendengar suaranya yang kedengaran aneh.

"Ucapkan terima kasih dulu," ucap Neji.

"Faksa Afu!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Bola mata kiri Neji yang mulanya kaget kembali menatapnya lembut. Dilepasnya cubitan di kedua pipi Sakura, tersenyum sinis memandang gadis itu. Kedua tangan Neji masih berada di wajah Sakura, mengelus lembut pipi-pipi putih gadis di depannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mampu," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura menatapnya datar. Kedua tangan Sakura yang tadinya menyilang, kini terulur ke arah Neji, gadis itu sekarang sedang membetulkan ikatan pita biru tua yang melingkari kerah panjang kemeja putih milik Neji. Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan heran mata Neji, setelah selesai dengan ikatan terakhir pitanya, tangan Sakura mengelus vest berwarna senada dengan pita milik Neji, coat cokelatnya sudah lama dilepas oleh pemuda itu, Sakura mengeratkan kancingan vest itu dengan cepat. Diangkatnya wajahnya menghadap Neji, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Kedua tangan Neji yang sejak tadi masih ada di wajah Sakura perlahan turun, tangan kanannya menjulur ke belakan leher gadis itu sedangkan tangan satunya menarik pinggang Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat ditariknya gadis itu ke pelukannya. Wajah Sakura yang berada dalam dekapan Neji merona, matanya terpejam rapat. Kedua tangannya sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk membalas pelukan itu. Rasanya ada yang menahannya untuk melakukan gerakan apapun sekarang, Sakura hanya mampu mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

Sepasang onyx yang sejak tadi mengawasi gerakan dua anak manusia itu sepertinya agak berkilat, dikepalkannya tangan kanannya yang bersarung putih itu erat. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya cepat dan melangkah keluar dari Taman Istana secepat yang Dia bisa.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Lorong-lorong Istana masih sunyi seperti biasanya, sekarang hanya terdengar suara derap sepatu dan ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi yang dipakai oleh kedua orang yang sedang berjalan bersisian melewati lorong Istana. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Neji menatap bingung ke arah gadis merah muda di sebelahnya, pasalnya gadis itu selalu mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mereka tak sengaja bertatapan.

'Apa Aku melakukan hal yang salah?'

'Aa~ Suasananya jadi aneh'

Neji masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, kedua langkahnya berhenti begitu dilihatnya tubuh gadis di sebelahnya dirasakannya agak menegang. Neji memandang wajah Sakura, mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu.

Ratu dan dua asistennya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, sebentar lagi mereka pasti berpapasan. Dilihatnya Ratu yang juga sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Wanita berambut cokelat tua dengan tatanan disanggul rapi ke atas itu memandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

Neji menatap Sakura yang kini sepertinya sudah dapat menurunkan emosinya, tatapan penuh benci itu yang sekarang sedang diarahkannya ke wanita yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan mendekatinya itu. Neji menatap sedih ke arah emerald itu.

"Ah, ternyata Istana kedatangan tamu dari Grand Halley. Senang bertemu denganmu Tuan Orlamer," ucap Ratu yang kini tepat berada di hadapan mereka. Tersenyum palsu ke arah keduanya.

"Ya, Ratu," Neji membalas ucapan Ratu malas dengan basa-basi yang dibencinya ini. Didapatinya Sakura kini yang masih saja mendelik kesal ke arah Ratu.

"Anda harus melayani tamu istana dengan baik, Tuan Putri." Ratu melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu memandangnya balik dengan tatapan marah,

"Tentu saja."

Ratu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke Neji lalu memandang mereka berdua bersamaan,

"Baiklah, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Nikmati waktumu di sini, Tuan Orlamer." Ratu mulai melangkah melewati mereka berdua diikuti dua asistennya.

Mereka berdua masih saja berdiri mematung di lorong istana, Neji melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya begitu mendengar dengusan kesal gadis itu. Ditariknya pelan tangan gadis itu dan mnggenggamnya lembut, membuat gadis merah muda itu lekat menatap wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap Neji.

"Apa?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Neji barusan.

"Bersabarlah."

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Sepertinya Anda sangat dekat dengan Tuan Orlamer, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke saat Sakura sudah kembali ke kamarnya berbaring di ranjang queensize-nya, masih memakai gaun lengkap tadi walau Neji sudah pulang sepuluh menit lalu, dia mengantar kepulangan Neji sampai pemuda itu memasuki mobil dan memberinya pelukan singkat sebelum Neji pulang.

"Anda kelihatan senang sekali hari ini," sambung Sasuke yang sekarang sibuk membereskan pena milik majikannya di meja belajar.

"Kau belum tahu ya, Sasuke." Sakura berucap pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sasuke hampir menjatuhkan salah satu pena yang dipegangnya, saat gadis merah muda itu hanya memanggil nama depannya saja. Menatap Sakura, yang sekarang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis,

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada siapa pun,"

"Dan Neji... Dia itu sama saja."

Sakura tertawa, hambar. Kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat, Sakura menutup matanya rapat. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Sasuke sudah selesai membersihkan peralatan belajar majikannya, Dia berjalan ke tempat tidur lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menatap majikannya dingin. Lebih dingin saat Dia menatap Neji.

"Lebih baik ganti baju dan mandi sebelum tidur, Tuan Putri,"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya juga, membiarkan butler itu menarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. Sasuke berjongkok, melepas sepatu berhak tinggi milik Sakura.

"Besok akan ada kunjungan ke panti asuhan yang harus anda lakukan, Tuan Putri," ucapnya yang masih dalam posisi melepas sepatu Sakura.

"Hmm..ya, aku punya ide bagus."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang mulai tersenyum aneh padanya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, ada bayangan hitam aneh yang tergambar di belakang punggung majikannya lalu kelelawar-kelelawar kecil dan beberapa burung gagak mulai menjadi latar belakang yang sempurna untuk seringai menyeramkan Sakura. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, segera dihilangkannya imajinasi mengerikan yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

'Aku punya firasat buruk'

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil kerajaan menuju panti asuhan dengan wajah super kesal miliknya. Sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun, tapi mendengar omelan panjang tiada henti dari gadis di sebelahnya ini dan ditambah lagi tidakadasatu pun orang Istana terkecuali gadis omelan di sebelahnya ini. Akhirnya dia bisa meluapkan sedikit emosinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu, ha?"

"Kau kesal, ya?"

"Bukannya lebih menyenangkan jika hanya kita berdua yang melakukan kunjungan kali ini?"

Sakura terus bertanya pada supir di sebelahnya, menurut Sasuke semua pertanyaan gadis itu persis terdengar seperti omelan panjang yang selalu dibencinya.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber bunyi aneh itu.

"Aku senang, Kau tahu? Jadi tidak ada yang melaporkan apa pun yang kulakukan kepada Ayah."

"Kau setidaknya berterima kasih padaku. Baru kali ini Aku melihat wajah kesalmu, Sasuke."

"Haahahaa.." Sakura tertawa keras, membuat Sasuke akhirnya menoleh ke arah majikannya itu dan menatapnya sinis,

"Sepertinya Anda kurang memahami pelajaran etika Istana yang sudah diajarkan, Tuan Putri."

Kalau saja mereka sedang tidak berada di mobil, pasti sekarang Sakura akan menamparnya lagi. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke galak.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, senang berhasil membuat gadis merah muda di sebelahnya berhenti mengomel paling tidak selama beberapa menit.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, emeraldnya membulat, di kanan dan kiri jalan yang mereka lewati terbentang padang ilalang. Gadis itu tampak menikmati setiap lambaian ilalang yang tertiup angin. Putihnya bunga-bunga ilalang tampak bertebaran terbawa angin sampai ke badan jalan. Bunga-bunga itu putih, tipis, dan ringan bergerak bebas membiarkan angin membawanya melayang pergi. Sakura tersenyum kecut, andai saja dia bisa seperti mereka, andai dia bisa sebebas itu, dan beribu andai lainnya memenuhi pikiran gadis itu. Sakura membuka kaca jendela mobil, menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit keluar, membiarkan angin menampar wajah putihnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu menutup matanya, sangat menikmati begitu bunga-bunga ilalang itu menabrak wajahnya dan menyangkut di helaian rambut merah mudanya.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah gadis omel-err majikannya. Dia mendapati gadis itu yang masih saja bermain dengan bunga-bunga ilalang yang ditangkapi dengan jemarinya, gadis itu tersenyum senang dan sesekali tertawa kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan majikannya itu, entah kenapa dia senang melihat gadis itu bahagia, tidak seperti di Istana saat majikannya itu selalu memalsukan seluruh emosinya.

DEG

'Bukannya aku juga seperti itu?'

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya di setir, tanpa sadar dia menginjak pedal rem yang membuat roda mobil itu berdecit hebat. Mobil itu hampir oleng ke arah kiri tapi dengan cepat butler itu berhasil mengatasinya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati atau apa?" Sakura berteriak marah karena tubuhnya terlonjak ke depan akibat butlernya itu dengan ceroboh mengerem mendadak.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah teriakan itu, memastikan kalau gadis itu tidak terluka,

"Tuan Putri, Anda tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya pelan.

Gadis itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya malah menatap lekat ke wajahnya, Sasuke agak risih dibuatnya.

"Kau pucat, Tuan Bleufoncé," Sakura memandang wajah butlernya heran. Memang wajah putih itu selalu terlihat stoic dan putih seperti porselen, tapi sekarang wajah itu tampak agak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, cepat dihadapkannya wajahnya ke depan dan mulai menyetir kembali. Butler itu menoleh lagi, tersenyum tipis dengan wajah stoicnya yang biasa, binar matanya mulai melembut mencoba menenangkan wajah kaget majikannya.

Gadis itu mendelik ke arahnya,

"Konsentrasi kalau sedang menyetir! Tch!"

"Baik, Tuan Putri."

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Seorang wanita tua ramah menyambut mereka di depan pintu masuk panti asuhan. Sasuke sudah memasang kembali poker-face andalannya, dan Sakura dengan wajah termanisnya dia menyapa ramah wanita tua yang merupakan kepala panti asuhan dan langsung mengajak mereka ke taman belakang, tempat anak-anak dengan wajah polos mereka bermain. Langsung saja terdengar teriakan-teriakan kecil khas anak-anak yang mulai berlari menghampiri Tuan Putri mereka.

"Tuan Putri… akhirnya Tuan Putri datang lagi."

Sakura berjongkok, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak-anak kecil yang terus mengerumuninya. Dia ikut tertawa saat anak-anak itu mulai saling bercanda dan mencoba bernyanyi. Sakura terkikik geli mendengar suara unik khas anak-anak itu. Dengan cepat dia membaur dengan seluruh anak panti asuhan itu.

"Halo..halo..namamu siapa?" seorang anak laki-laki menarik-narik ujung jas Sasuke.

"Eh," Sasuke tampak bingung menghadapi anak laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah lugu khas anak kecil itu.

"Tuan Bleufoncé, bergabunglah dengan kami," teriak Sakura saat melihat wajah kaku milik butlernya ketika menghadapi salah seorang anak kecil.

Sasuke menggendong anak laki-laki itu, yang sekarang malah tertawa-tawa senang karena Sasuke menaikkan tubuhnya tinggi,

"Telbang..telbang..yeee…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar suara senang anak laki-laki yang digendongnya dan mulai melambungkan tubuh anak itu lebih tinggi lagi dan menurunkannya tepat di pangkuan Sakura yang tengah duduk dikelilingi banyak anak kecil lainnya. Sementara sekelompok anak perempuan sedang sibuk membuat mahkota bunga untuk Sang Putri.

"Semuanya..ini teman baru kita, perkenalkan Tuan Bleufoncé." ^.^ Ucap Sakura pada anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Serentak kumpulan anak kecil itu menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya. Wajah kaget Sasuke yang langsung ditangkap Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Sasuke mengelus pelan pucuk kepala para anak kecil itu dan ikut duduk di rerumputan tepat di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya terhanyut juga dengan suasana menyenangkan ini, diliriknya gadis merah muda itu yang menunjukkan wajah bahagianya saat bercanda dengan anak-anak panti. Entah itu asli atau tidak, kali ini Dia tidak peduli. Sekarang Dia benar-benar menikmati wajah tertawa gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke agak terkejut saat dua tangan mungil itu menyodorkan rangkaian bunga kecil kepadanya. Tiga anak permpuan di depannya memandang Sasuke dengan binar-binar harap semoga teman Tuan Putri mau menerima hadiah kecil yang baru saja dibuat oleh mereka. Perlahan tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu terulur ke depan dan mengambil rangkaian bunga mereka, Sasuke tersenyum ke arah ketiganya dan mulai mengelus pucuk kepala anak-anak panti itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis di sebelahnya, Sakura menatapnya balik. Emerald itu bersinar dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah tangan kanannya masih membetulkan letak mahkota dari rangkaian bunga dan beberapa helai ilalang yag baru saja dibuatkan oleh anak-anak panti untuknya di rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai indah sebahu. Sasuke merasa wajahnya agak memanas begitu melihatnya, kali ini gadis itu benar-benar terllihat seperti Tuan Putri, batinnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba langsung mendekati pemuda itu, mentapnya lekat dengan emerald miliknya,

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan Bleufoncé? Tadi wajahmu pucat, dan sekarang memerah. Kau sakit?"

Sasuke agak terkejut sebenarnya, majikannya sekarang tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya? Gadis itu yang harusnya dipertanyakan kewarasannya!

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya memperhatikan anak-anak panti begitu gadis merah muda itu makin mendekatinya,

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Putri. Anda tidak perlu...khawatir," kata terakhir itu diucapkannya begitu pelan. Dia tidak perduli gadis itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti arah pandangan butlernya,

"Baiklah, mari Aku perkenalkan mereka. Hmm yang ini Lily," ucap Sakura pelan sambil menunjuk gadis kecil berambut pirang di depan mereka.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Ini James,"

"Dan Harry,"

"Dan…"

"Potter," Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura cepat, dia terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa? Bukan, dia George," Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang masih saja terus menahan tawa.

XD

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Setelah makan malam bersama seluruh anak panti asuhan beserta seluruh orang yang bekerja di sana, wanita tua ramah itu mempersilakan Sakura untuk tidur di kamar tamu yang mereka siapkan. Ya, sebenarnya kunjungan kali ini dia tidak begitu menyukainya, karena dijadwalkan selama dua hari. Dan Sakura paling benci saat dia harus tidur di tempat selain kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan di belakang majikannya, mereka mulai menaiki tangga bersiap istirahat di kamar yang disediakan wanita tua ramah, kepala panti asuhan tadi.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sebelum kakinya menapaki anak tangga teratas dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke, menatap butlernya dengan wajah aneh,

"Tuan Bleufoncé, siapa itu 'Potter'?" tanyanya polos menatap wajah poker-face itu serius. Dia teringat kejadian di taman belakang tadi saat memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan anak-anak panti.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tas di tangan kanannya, tertarik ke atas dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Berusaha mengecilkan suara tawanya.

Sakura menatap ngeri ke arah butler barunya itu,

"Kau tidak gila kan, hey?" Sakura menaiki anak tangga teratas itu dan berjalan cepat masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mulai menghentikan tawanya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura terus saja menggeliatkan badannya di kasur kamar tamu panti asuhan itu. Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku tepat di sebelah jendela di kamar itu hanya melihatnya sebentar dan tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Sampai Dia mendengar teriakan pelan dari mulut majikannya itu yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aaaaaaaaa….. Aku tidak bisa tidur," Sakura menggeram kesal, memukul-mukul kasur yang sekarang didudukinya itu.

Sasuke langsung menghampirinya,

"Tuan Putri, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Kasur ini hanya diisi kapas. Tidak memiliki per dan busa lembut seperti tempat tidurku!" Sakura mendelik kesal pada butlernya,

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan kasur seperti ini."

Sakura menepuk kasurnya lagi, dia bergerak turun ke lantai,

"Lantainya bahkan tidak beralas karpet. Bagaimana Aku bisa tidur di sini?"

"Anda ingin tidur di lantai?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kasur keras seperti itu. Punggungku bisa sakit saat terbangun nanti." Sakura menyerah dan terduduk di tepi kasurnya, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya agar tidak menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin, dia juga menahan badannya dengan kedua tangannya ke kasur, menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke kasur keras itu. Sakura menutup matanya, sesekali kepalanya tersentak kecil. Sepertinya dia mencoba tidur dengan posisi anehnya.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, gadis itu benar-benar tidak ingin menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur keras itu ataupun berusaha menyentuh lantai dingin di kamar ini. Berusaha tidur dengan posisi duduk yang aneh itu. Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekatinya perlahan dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura khas bridal, menidurkan kepala gadis merah muda itu ke bahunya.

"Dengan begini Tuan Putri tidak perlu tidur di kasur keras ataupun lantai yang dingin itu `kan," gumamnya pelan tidak ingin membangunkan majikannya yang mulai tertidur pulas. Sepertinya Sakura menikmati tempat tidur barunya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju jendela kecil di kamar itu, memperhatikan langit malam yang menampakkan bulan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis merah muda dalam gendongannya, saat gadis itu memeluk pelan lehernya dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Sasuke mengayunkan tubuh Sakura pelan, mencoba menenangkannya seperti bayi dalam gendongan ibunya.

'Dia benar-benar berpikir kalau Aku ini kasurnya, ya?'

-.-"

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura membuka matanya pelan dan hampir menjerit dengan keras kalau saja dia tidak ingat masih ada di panti asuhan. Sakura langsung melompat turun dari gendongan Sasuke,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" Sakura menatapnya hampir ingin membunuh butler miliknya itu.

"Bukannya anda yang bilang tidak bisa tidur di kasur itu?" Sasuke menjawabnya pelan, memijat tangan kirinya dan meregangkannya pelan. Sakura melihatnya,

"Kau... menggendongku sejak tadi malam?"

"Ya, Tuan Putri."

"Apa tanganmu... tidak pegal?"

'Sepertinya masih ada rasa kasihannya pada ku,' batin Sasuke

"Ya, walaupun Anda sedikit berat, Saya berusaha menahannya—" Sasuke tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena dengan cepat Sakura mengambil tongkat kasti yang diambilnya dari bawah meja kecil di dekat jendela dan melemparnya tepat ke tulang kering Sasuke

'Oke, kutarik kata-kataku. Gadis ini mengerikan!'

Berhasil membuat pemuda itu terduduk dan langsung mengusap-usap kaki kanannya.

"Itu karena Kau menggendongku tanpa izin, Tuan Bleufoncé," ucap Sakura yang tak memperdulikanerangan kecil kesakitan butlernya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Pagi setelah sarapan bersama, anak-anak panti asuhan itu mulai belajar bersama di ruangan khusus, seperti kelas-kelas di sekolah pada umumnya. Sakura yang mulai bosan, berjalan-jalan sendirian keluar dari panti asuhan itu. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

Sasuke yang tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura dari tadi, mulai merasa aneh.

'Firasatku buruk,' batinnya. Dia mulai berjalan keluar dari panti asuhan dan melihat semacam pita biru tua tersangkut di salah satu dahan pohon. Dia terus memperhatikannya, terus berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan menyadari kalau pita biru tua itu milik Sakura dan pita itu sengaja ditusukkan dengan pisau kecil ke dahan pohon. Sasuke memanjat pohon itu dan menemukan surat yang ditusukkan dibalik pita biru tua itu.

Tangannya terkepal erat meremas kertas yang telah dibacanya. Kepalan tangannya terlihat semakin mengerat, membuat tangan kanannya bergetar hebat. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat kembali ke panti asuhan.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~C-3&amp;A~<strong>

Saku: chap depan mengerikan! Aku ga mau baca, author... (sembunyi di kolong meja)

Author: saku-chan, jangan dibocorin dulu donk. Ntar readers ga penasaran lagi..

Saku: ia deh, iya. Tapi aku tetep takut. T,T

Sasu: kan ada aku, saku~

Saku: (blink blink ke sasu)

Author: Jiaaahh...ane dicuekin XP

Leon: tuh kan aku ga muncul lagi (manyun)

Author: cup cup, leon-chan. Nih ambil (nyodorin lollipop gede)

Leon: Sankyuu, author-neechan (jilat jilat lolli)

Author: whatever do you want, my Lord (eh, jadi keinget siapaa gitu)

SasuSaku: buat kami mana?

Author: kalian kan udah gede, lagian uang jajan ane bisa abis dunk. Ogah :p

SasuSaku: Tegaaaaaa...

Author: (pura pura ga denger, pasang wajah innocent)

Neji: Aa~

Terima Kasih buat yang udah mau baca fict ini,,

Arigatou

-ojigi-

(senyuuum)

P.S.  
>Siapa yang nungguin kelanjutan <strong>Me<strong>**and****My****Otaku****Girl**?  
>ada, ta?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Dijah-hime' s here, minna :D

Gomenasai! *ojigi

Dan waktunya membalas seluruh repiuw... login and non-login :)

Chie Akane Etsuko: Neji itu di fic ini, sama kaya Leon. Temen dekatnya gitu deh, mungkin akan ada penjelasan lebih mendetil tentangnya suatu saat kelak. Fufufu... Chie... :D gomen ga update cepat T.T dan terima kasih sudah membaca :)

HarunoZuka: thank's uda dateng lagi, Zuka~ :D Saku mah emang gitu, sifatne suka berubah" (moody banget dia :p) Sasu cemburu? Ciye... udah ada perkembangan nih ;) NejiSaku punya hubungan 'lebih'? Hmm... kasi tau ga ya? Ntar ah, biar mereka cerita sendiri~ Saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena update kelamaan. Makasih udah baca, Zuka... :)

Aya Harukawa: Sasu mah minjem novelku tuh *slapped –Sorry telat update dan Sankyuu... Aya-chan XD Jangan lupa oleh-oleh kami, ya! (emang diye kemane? #gelak)

Poetry Celemoet: ini nih yang terjadi... (nunjuk ke bawah) baca deh :D makasih banyak, Poetry... :) gomen ga pake guntur update-nya (takut disamber) :3

Diggory Malfoy: Sankyuu, Diggory~ XD—Haha... saya mah udah ga tahan ketawa pas scene itu XD sorry for the delay, but I already update :D

Cherrysakusasu: gomen telat update T.T tapi, Sankyuu ne, Cherry... :D

NHL-chan: Saku ga diapa-apain kok, tenang aja ;) haha... Romance-nya kurang? Ah, gomen. Di chap ini malah agak seram... fufufu... thank's imouto-chan... :) -PS: gimana-gimana? OtakuGirl-nya? XD

Just Ana: Neji mau ngebawa Saku? Waa... itu... —waktu akan menjawab semuanya—_(slapped) _Musti dibuat cemburu emang, Sasu-nya _(evilsmirk) _:D gomen karena telat update :3 Makasiiihhh, Ana... :)

Uchihaiykha: Sankyuu, Iykha... :D ah, scene itu emang manis banget :3 Gomen telat update T.T

Kamikaze Ayy: Ah, ini dia salah satu orang yang minta cepat update! (dihajar Ayy) XD –konflik utama ya? Sebenarnya sih, masalah tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke datang ke istana untuk apa? Dan juga maslah masa lalunya Sakura, yang membuatnya jadi agak... err—aneh, selalu ketus, suka nyembunyiin emosi, bla..bla...? itu dua poin penting konflik utamanya. Tapi entah kenapa, makin cerita ini berkembang makin nambah aja masalahnya =_= how pity they are...—Hub SasuSaku ya? Maunya sih mereka bareng, tapi mungkin ga ya? X( (mungkin kok :D) –Makasih ya, Ayy... :) gimana OtakuGirl? Puas? Hehe.. X3

Haza ShiRaifu: Maaf, lama update... :D terima kasih udah baca ^^ Otaku udah selesai dibaca? Gimana? Haha... ada yg mau dikomplain? *lol ^.^

D3rin: ya, begitulah Saku... dia ga mau terlalu percaya ama orang kan. Haha... XD -Dia lebih kenal Neji, kok ;) gomen karena telat update ... dan ... Sankyuu, d3rin! ^^/

Chess sy: Ahaha... Sankyuu ne, Chess :D bikin iri aja ya scene itu? *slapped –iya, Neji udah temenan lama ama Saku, sama kaya Leon si kakkoi itu juga ^^/

Eunike Yuen: Yuen... Sankyuu! *hugs XD –he'eh, musti ada saingan biar seru :D –Neji suka ama Sakura? Oke, kali ini saya jawab pasti: iya! ;) –Sakura diculik? He'eh T.T –gomen telat update,, makasih ya :)

Chini VAN: uwah~ Chini penasaran banget ya? Langsung scroll ke bawah! XD –He'eh Saku diculik T,T –Tenang, hero-nya udah dateng tuh :D –sorry for the typo, I'll always more careful, ne ^^ Arigato! :)

Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru: Gomenasai... T,T saya telat update (ngumpet di kolong meja) Makasih udah baca ya, Chiwe... :D haha... ^^/

EnChyDrew Haruna: wah, ini Haruna yg di fb :) Sankyuu~ hmm... ada hubungannya ga ya? Haha, di chap selanjutnya bakal lebih clear kok :D sekali lagi, makasi ya, Haruna XD untuk tag-tag kamu di pict juga... Sugoi! X3

Ramen Panas: senangnya~ gomen! *telat update –sini-sini kamu, aku makan aja ya? (innocentFace) tapi tanpa wasabi ya, aku ga tahan pedes. Asli! ;) Makasih banyak ya, Ramen-san... :)

Serie clara mistery: Gomenasai... T.T pada akhirnya fiksi ini telat saya update hingga dua bulan lebih,, Terima kasih *ojigi –udah membaca dan review-nya :)

Mrs. Hidden ID: Salah satu keinginan di FFN akhirnya terwujud! Saya-dapat-flame! *senyam-senyum gaje beneran lho... Satu kata muncul di pikiran saya waktu baca review kamu: WOW. Terima kasih sebelumnya buat kamu, karena udah nyempetin baca fiksi saya :) seneng deh! Oya, persoalan Black Butler, kalau kamu baca di Chap 1 pasti ketemu tuh tulisan yang memang menjelaskan fiksi ini murni terinspirasi dari anime tersebut, karya Yana Toboso. tapi isi cerita jelas beda, dan memang saya masih penulis baru yang masih banyak kekurangan dan akan terus belajar kedepannya :) Salam hangat buat kamu dan kalau sempat mampir di fic saya yang satu lagi ya, udah complete kok. Pengen tahu komentar kamu bakal gimana. Dan... makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk ... XD ^.^/~

Ramen Panas (lagi): aku... ga sedih kok. Hhaha... XD (ngepalin tangan ke udara) Semangat! Keep Spirit! For you too~ Thanks for all your notice, preety/handsome*... bigbighugsforyou~ (*coret salah satu :p)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

DISCLAIMER

**Émeraude VS Bleufoncé © Dijah-hime**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**_cover by Miyabi310 on pixiv_**

**AU**

**Warning: Fully OC of My Mind**

**CHAP 9**

**~Kidnapped~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, begitu. Jadi Tuan Putri ingin berjalan-jalan, ya?" Tanya wanita tua ramah itu kepada Sasuke lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalan setapak tepat di depan rumah panti asuhan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa Tuan Putri sudah pergi?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Ya. Tuan Putri sudah tidak sabar untuk menjelajahi desa ini." Sasuke tersenyum,

"Saya akan menyusulnya. Saya permisi, Nyonya," ucapnya lagi dan langsung melangkah pergi berjalan menuju ke alamat di kertas yang sudah sejak tadi diremasnya kuat di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa tas hitam besar. Sasuke kesal bukan main, sejak tadi dia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak ada bersama dengan majikannya saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Kenapa dia membiarkan gadis itu pergi sendirian. Kenapa dia sampai selengah ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang butler yang bisa dihandalkan seperti permintaan Tuan Arbasta dan Raja.

Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, semua penyeslannya sama sekali tidak berguna saat ini. Sekarang dia harus menyelamatkan gadis itu—dari gerombolan penculik brengsek yang benar-benar akan dihabisinya—hidup-hidup.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura sebenarnya tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada benda-benda hitam hangus seperti arang yang bertebar berantakan di salah satu pojok ruangan.

'Apa ini pabrik, ya?' pikirnya.

Kaki dan tangannya sudah terikat kuat, ditambah mulutnya yang juga sudah diplester. Sakura yang masih dalam posisi terbaring miring itu beringsut mendudukkan tubuhnya, memandang kesal pada orang-orang yang sejak tadi sibuk sedang menyusun rencana mereka. Tapi lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lengah saat berjalan keluar dari panti asuhan. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya dia dibuat pingsan oleh gerombolan penculik itu.

"Pokoknya setelah laki-laki itu datang, kita harus segera menghabisinya."

"Iya... Aku setuju. Dan apa kita juga akan menghabisi Tuan Putri juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kita bisa meminta tebusan yang sangat besar pada Raja."

"Kita bisa kaya. Hahaha.."

"Jangan tertawa! Pertama kita harus membalas dendam karena kematian kakak!"

"Ya! Laki-laki itu akan kita bakar hidup-hidup!"

"Dia akan mati terpanggang. Hahahaaa.."

Sakura mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak langsung meminta tebusan kepada ayahnya. Tunggu sebentar,

'laki-laki, mati, dendam, bakar?'

Sakura melirik ke arah pintu besi besar di depannya. Dia memperhatikan pintu besar itu, keringat mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Sakura mulai sadar kalau gedung ini terasa panas sekali. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia memperhatikan gedung tempatnya disekap sekali lagi.

'Ini memang pabrik, batu bara!'

'Dibalik pintu itu. Iya, ruang pembakaran untuk mengolah batu bara!'

'Sasuke! Apa benar mereka sengaja ingin membunuh laki-laki itu disini?'

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura mengabur, rupanya dengan cepat salah satu penjahat itu sudah memukul belakang kepalanya. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh ke lantai.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura membuka matanya pelan, pandangan matanya masih kabur tapi secepat mungkin dia beradaptasi dengan keadaan ruangan yang agak gelap tersebut. Dia dapat mendengar jelas suara selentingan tertusuknya pisau, dan bunyi peluru yang terus-menerus ditembakkan. Saat pandangannya sudah berangsur normal didapatinya laki-laki itu—Sasuke—sedang menghajar sekelompok penjahat dengan tenang. Dia melemparkan pisau-pisaunya kepada mereka, empat orang dari mereka langsung terjatuh. Nampaknya memainkan pedang itu keahliannya. Sakura yang masih merasa agak pening tetap membiarkan tubuhnya tertidur di lantai, tidak berusaha bangkit sedikit pun. Dia terus saja menatap Sasuke yang terus bertarung dengan gerombolan penjahat tersebut.

Clapp..

Sakura tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali secara cepat. Tadi dengan jelas dia melihat kalau Sasuke dengan sengaja melemparkan salah satu pisau ke arahnya. Dan sekarang pisau itu tepat menusuk lantai di depan wajahnya.

Kalau saja mulutnya tidak diplester, pasti dia akan langsung berteriak marah pada butlernya itu. Tapi setelah diam dan berpikir sejenak, Sakura tampaknya mengerti kenapa butler-nya itu sengaja melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Sakura merangkak ke depan dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menggesekkan pisau itu ke ikatan kakinya. Berhasil membuat ikatan di kakinya lepas. Saat dia sedang duduk mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan pisau yang sudah ada di genggamannya itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya kasar dan dia merasakan mulut senjata api milik orang itu sudah berada di pelipis kirinya. Laki-laki itu bersiap menarik pelatuk miliknya dan berteriak keras,

"Berhenti!"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan memandang tak percaya ke arah majikannya yang kalau dia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja akan membuat nyawa gadis itu melayang seketika. Sasuke perlahan menjatuhkan pisau-pisau di jemarinya, menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema di pabrik tua itu.

Sasuke memandang dingin pada laki-laki yang megarahkan pistol ke kepala majikannya itu. Hanya tinggal empat orang penjahat, dia bisa menyelesaikan mereka semua dengan cepat tapi melihat Sakura yang sudah menutup matanya itu, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Bagaimanapun juga nyawa majikannya adalah prioritas utama baginya yang notabene adalah seorang butler.

"Kau... beraninya membunuh kakak tertua kami! Dan sekarang Kau hampir membunuh semua anak buahku juga! Tidak akan Kumaafkan!" laki-laki yang menodongkan pitol ke arah Sakura berteriak lantang menimbulkan sedikit gema di pabrik tua tersebut. Sakura masih diam, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

'_Aku tidak takut mati. Mungkin sekarang memang waktunya—'_

Salah satu penjahat itu menarik tuas di pintu besi, kedua daun pintunya yang terbuat dari baja sangat tebal dan pastinya sangat berat itu perlahan saling menjauh ke arah yang berlawanan. Suara deritannya yang agak memekakkan telinga membuat Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Sekarang tempat pembakaran itu terbuka lebar. Sakura membulatkan matanya, dia bisa melihat api di mana-mana dan tumpukan bara hitam yang sedang membara di ruang pembakaran yang berukuran sangat lebar tersebut. Rasanya seperti neraka, dirinya yang berjarak hampir lima meter itu merasa sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar bermandikan keringat.

"Masukk! Kau masuk ke dalam sana, atau akan ku tembak kepalanya!"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya.

'_Tidak. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?'_

Sakura menatap takut ke arah Sasuke. Dia berharap butler-nya itu melakukan sesuatu untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi yang menakutkan ini. Atau paling tidak dengan pisau-pisau yang butler-nya miliki akan membuat pria ini mati seketika.

'_Apapun itu, lakukanlah sesuatu.' _

Sakura memandang tidak percaya saat perlahan Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya.

Sasuke bergerak mundur, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya agar gadis merah muda itu selamat. Perlahan dia melangkah mundur masuk ke ruang pembakaran yang dipenuhi api menyala-nyala. Bau batu bara itu sangat menyengat hidungnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sasuke melihat dengan jelas saat laki-laki yang tadinya mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Sakura, mendorong gadis itu kasar membuat tubuhnya terhempas di lantai. Laki-laki itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sasuke dan mulai menembakinya, memanfaatkan kesempatan sebelum kedua pintu besi itu menutup kembali, karena tuasnya sudah digerakkan. Sakura yang mengarahkan kepalanya ke pintu besi yang sedang menutup itu dapat melihat jelas tubuh Sasuke yang nampak kesakitan jatuh ke lantai ruang pembakaran. Tapi masih berusaha berdiri, menahan tubuh dengan kedua lututnya.

Sakura masih berusaha keras memutuskan ikatan tangannya dengan pisau yang masih ada di genggamannya, setelah berhasil melepaskan ikatannya, Sakura langsung berdiri dan memukul kepala laki-laki yang menembaki Sasuke itu dengan sangat keras, membentur lantai gedung itu. Sakura membuka plesternya kasar, mengambil pistol yang sudah terlepas dari tangan laki-laki itu kemudian berteriak keras pada laki-laki gemuk yang sedang menarik tuas menutup pintu besi ruang pembakaran,

"Buka pintunya, sekarang!" teriak Sakura sambil mengarahkan pistol ke laki-laki di lantai dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat saat memegang pistol. Laki-laki gemuk itu menahan tuas itu membuat pintu besinya terbuka setengah,

"Masuk dan bunuh laki-laki itu!" rupanya pukulan Sakura belum cukup kuat untuk membuat laki-laki yang terbaring di lantai itu untuk diam. Laki-laki itu masih bisa memberikan perintahnya kepada dua anak buahnya yang lain.

Dua laki-laki yang lain berlari masuk ke dalam ruang pembakaran sambil membawa senjata api masing-masing. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, mendengar bunyi senjata api beruntun dari ruangan besi yang sekarang hampir tertutup sempurna. Sakura memukulkan sepatu berhaknya ke punggung laki-laki di lantai, berhasil membuat laki-laki itu pingsan. Sakura menjatuhkan pistol dari tangannya, dengan cepat gadis itu berlari ke arah laki-laki gemuk di dekat tuas pintu dan langsung memelintir tangannya,

"Kubilang buka kembali!" Sakura meneriaki laki-laki gemuk itu dan terus memelintirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, berhasil membuat tangan kanannya patah. Laki-laki gemuk itu dengan kekuatan terakhirnya memukul keras tuas pintu besi itu sebelum dirinya sendiri jatuh pingsan akibat pukulan di belakang kepalanya oleh Sakura dan malangnya laki-laki itu berhasil membuat tuasnya patah.

Rantai yang terhubung dengan tuas tersebut yang berguna menahan pintu besi itu berbunyi berisik, langsung bergerak ke atas dengan cepat. Sakura langsung menggapai rantai itu, dengan sekali hentakan keras menariknya ke bawah sekuat tenaga.

"Sasuke! Keluar dari sana!"

Sakura merasakan kulit telapak tangannya yang memanas, ada darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari genggaman tangannya di rantai. Rasa panas dari api ruang pembakaran besar itu juga merambat di rantai penahan pintu besi tersebut. Mati-matian ditepisnya semua rasa sakit yang mulai menjangkiti kedua tangannya. Pada akhirnya, walau Sakura sudah berusaha untuk menarik rantainya ke bawah namun hanya berhasil membuat kedua pintu besi itu terbuka setengahnya, sekarang dia hanya bisa menahannya agar kedua pintu besi itu tak kembali menutup.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau laki-laki pertama yang tadi sempat mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya sudah terbangun dari pingsannya. Laki-laki itu mulai berdiri dan bersiap menembak Sakura dengan pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

DOR...

Pupil emerald itu mengecil, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke laki-laki yang sekarang sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Mati akibat peluru menembus tepat di keningnya. Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya dari rantai dan membuat bunyi berisik rantai yang tertarik ke atas, kedua pintu besi itu saling merapat, menimbulkan suara gaduh dua buah besi besar yang saling bertabrakan. Ruang pembakaran tersebut benar-benar tertutup rapat sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang hanya menatapnya tidak percaya, tapi buru-buru berlari ke arah majikannya itu saat melihat kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang mengalirkan darah.

"Tuan Putri, tangan Anda," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa? Pistol itu..."

"Saya memakai rompi anti peluru, Tuan Putri. Orang-orang di dalam juga sudah Saya selesaikan. Saya selalu membawa pistol untuk berjaga-jaga," ucap Sasuke tetap tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya masih ketakutan. Kemeja pemuda itu basah bermandikan peluh. Sasuke mengelap keringat di dahinya yang terus mengalir.

"Di dalam sana seperti neraka," gumamnya pelan.

DOR...

Sakura menatap wajah butlernya itu dengan manik berkilat, rasa takut yang luar biasa menjalar di tubuhnya saat melihat pemuda di depannya menembak laki-laki gemuk di seberang mereka yang hendak kabur, menembaknya tepat di bagian dada.

"SIMPAN PISTOL ITU!" teriak Sakura yang menggema di dalam ruangan pabrik.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, gadis itu yang sekarang mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri, menatap ketakutan ke lantai. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, membuat semakin banyak darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

Sasuke menyimpan pistol itu ke balik jasnya. Menatap bingung ke gadis merah muda di depannya,

"Tuan Putri, Anda baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan tubuh gadis itu yang bergetar hebat.

"Kita harus kembali… ke panti asuhan." Sakura berkata pelan dan memandang wajah butlernya lekat, dirinya yang biasa telah kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum, diulurkannya tangannya kembali ingin memeriksa tangan Sakura tapi gadis itu melarangnya. Sakura mengambil sarung tangan hitam dari saku gaunnya.

"Bagaimana Kita bisa kembali kalau pakaianmu berlubang seperti itu?" ucap Sakura kesal melirik butlernya, dia sudah memakai sarung tangannya.

"Saya bawa baju ganti, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Benar saja, di samping pabrik ini dia menyembunyikan tas hitam besar miliknya di balik semak-semak. Sasuke mengambil baju ganti dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

Saat mereka berjalan kembali ke panti asuhan Sakura hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, menceritakan kalau oang-orang tadi ingin membunuhnya karena dia telah membunuh ketua kelompok mereka. Laki-laki yang dibunuhnya di hutan waktu Sakura diserang oleh bekas butlernya, Sarah.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tak peduli. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan kalau Kalian jeli melihatnya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Setelah makan siang bersama, Sakura asik mengobrol dengan kepala panti asuhan. Menceritakan betapa senangnya dia bisa datang lagi ke desa ini. Sakura selalu bersikap ceria kepada lawan bicaranya seolah tak terjadi apapun. Sasuke yang memperhatikan pembicaraan itu dari belakang tiba-tiba saja berpikir kalau majikannya itu adalah aktris terhebat di dunia.

Sakura ingin beristirahat, dia mengaku agak kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan di desa tadi dan langsung masuk ke kamar, mendudukkan dirinya ke lantai menyenderkan punggungnya di sisi tempat tidur. Sasuke langsung duduk di depannya dan dengan perlahan membuka sarung tangan hitam itu yang sudah dipenuhi darah milik gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Cepat... sembuhkan."

Sakura menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menundukkan kepalanya dalam benar-benar tak ingin melihat bagaimana bentuk telapak tangannya itu.

Sasuke mulai membersihkan luka-luka itu. Membersihkan telapak tangan majikannya yang dipenuhi sobekan-sobekan panjang terkoyak rantai. Dia membayangkan saat gadis merah muda itu sekuat tenaga menarik rantai pintu besi, agar dirinya bisa keluar dari ruang pembakaran tadi.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Putri." Sasuke berkata pelan pada gadis depannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya benar-benar menahan sakit.

Sakura terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di dua telapak tangannya.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

**Istana Yeux d'émeraude**

Sakura sedang berbaring di ranjang queensize miliknya, tersenyum senang karena dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, memandang lekat ke telapak tangannya yang sudah diperban oleh Sasuke. Saat tiba di Istana sore tadi, dia terus memakai sarung tangannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin ada satu orang Istana mana pun mengetahui kasus penculikan dirinya saat melakukan kunjungan panti asuhan. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar takut kalau omongan Ratu kepada Raja waktu itu akan jadi kenyataan. Dia tidak ingin butler itu pergi sekarang.

_ 'Ya. Untuk saat ini saja..'_

"Makan malam tiba, Tuan Putri."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mendorong masuk rak besi bertingkat yang berisi makan malam Sakura. Ada banyak makanan di rak besi itu, mulai dari sup, ayam panggang, dan puding jeruk untuk dessert. Air putih, segelas susu, dan juga ada segelas teh hijau di sana.

Sasuke menaruh meja kayu kecil di atas tempat tidur majikannya dan menghidangkan sup beserta kumpulan peralatan makan lainnya. Mempersilakan gadis itu makan.

Sakura mengayunkan kedua tangannya pelan di depan wajahnya, menunjukkan perban yang membalut kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa Aku makan dengan tangan seperti ini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke mendekat dan mulai menyuapi gadis itu.

"Kau tahu kalau Aku benci senjata api `kan?" ucap Sakura sesaat setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhir supnya. Meja kayu itu diisi ayam panggang sekarang.

"Maaf, Saya melupakan hal itu, Tuan Putri." Dia baru ingat dulu dia sempat membaca biodata berlembar-lembar milik majikannya, kalau gadis itu takut dengan senjata api karena suatu alasan yang tidak dicantumkan di kertas-kertas tersebut. Sasuke mulai memasukkan potongan daging ayam ke mulut Sakura.

"Tapi, kenapa Tuan Putri takut pada senjata api?" tiba-tiba dengan berani Sasuke menanyakannya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu memandangnya marah,

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya!"

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, membuat meja kayu itu berguncang tapi dengan sigap tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Bawa keluar makanannya, Aku kenyang."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, menatap bingung pada gadis merah muda yang bersiap tidur itu.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Pelajaran Istana masih diberikan oleh guru yang sama, Sasuke memandang majikannya yang menahan sakit saat dia mau menulis, tangannya yang sekarang setiap saat berbalut sarung tangan hitam jala itu bergetar. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada majikannya. Sasuke juga masih bingung kenapa gadis itu mau menyelamatkannya, bukannya gadis itu membencinya, pikirnya.

Dua jam berlalu, setelah memberi hormat pada guru yang mengajarnya tadi Sakura berlari kencang ke kamarnya. Sasuke dengan cepat mengikutinya, menguci pintu kamar dan mengambil kotak obat. Berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terduduk di jendela besar kamarnya. Kelihatannya gadis itu mau menangis. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan melihat gadis itu saat menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Dia tahu pasti, gadis itu telah berjuang keras melawan rasa sakit di kedua telapak tangannya yang masih penuh luka tersebut selama dua jam pelajaran berlangsung tadi.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura menggigit sarung tangan di tangan kanannya, menariknya hingga terlepas. Dia mengangkat dagu gadis merah muda itu dengan tangan kanannya yang tak lagi memakai sarung tangan, berusaha mengusap air mata Sakura dengan jemarinya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang erat kedua tangan gadis itu.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona sekarang. Sasuke masih menaruh tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Sakura, mengelusnya lembut mengarahkan wajah itu kembali agar menatap onyx miliknya.

"Maaf, membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Terima kasih."

Sakura terkejut saat butlernya itu hanya memanggil dirinya dengan kata 'mu'. Pupil emeraldnya hampir mengecil saat kepala Sasuke mulai mendekati wajahnya.

Sakura menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, membuat kepala Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Cepat obati tanganku," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke kiri. Lagi-lagi untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajah putih miliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, senang bisa menggoda majikanya itu. Dia mulai membuka perban di kedua tangan Sakura dan mengobatinya.

"Tuan Putri, boleh Saya bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Sasuke yang hampir selesai mengobati tangan Sakura.

"Kalau Kau bertanya soal ketakutanku pada pistol, Aku tidak akan menjawabnya!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Tidak. Bukan itu, Tuan Putri."

"Jadi, tentang apa?"

"Kenapa Tuan Putri mau menyelamatkan Saya? Sampai membuat diri Anda terluka. Saya... tidak mengerti," ucap Sasuke yang masih berkonsentrasi mengobati tangan Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat langit,

"Itu karena Ratu menyuruh Raja agar tidak memanjakanku lagi. Raja bilang Kau akan menjadi butlerku yang terakhir." Sakura menarik napasnya pelan,

"Dan Aku tidak suka kalau harus mengurus diriku sendiri."

Sasuke yang telah selesai melilitkan perban di tangan Sakura memandang gadis itu yang masih melihat langit.

"Tapi Kau harus ingat kalau Aku tidak percaya pada siapa pun," sambung Sakura lalu membalikkan kepalanya ke depan menatap onyx Sasuke lekat.

"Kini giliranku," ucapnya dan langsung berdiri menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam saat emerald itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Entah kenapa disaat wajah mereka sedekat ini dia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu jika memakai sepatu berhaknya, akan membuat tinggi badan mereka setara.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu," Sakura memandang onyx itu berani.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke Istana?"

"Bukannya Saya sudah mengatakan kalau—"

"Kau punya alasan lain. Aku tahu itu," Sakura memotong ucapan pemuda onyx itu cepat.

Sakura menangkap wajah Sasuke yang hampir memerah, Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri,

"Aku.. ada yang harus kulakukan," ucapan yang sama saat menjawab pertanyaan Vairi.

Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan lengan kanannya. Membuat kepala itu tidak bisa menoleh kemanapun lagi. Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal,

"Aku sudah beritahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," jawab Sasuke cepat. Dia benar-benar ingin menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

"Sasuke~" Sakura memandang lekat onyx itu.

Sasuke menyerah, dia mendesah pelan,

"Ada seseorang yang kucari di Istana."

Sakura melebarkan emeraldnya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Setelah Kau temukan?" tanyanya lagi, tidak lepas menatap onyx itu.

"Aku… aku akan—"

Tok..tok..

Mereka berdua refleks saling menjauh, Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Arbasta masuk dan membungkuk hormat pada Sakura,

"Waktunya Anda makan siang, Tuan Putri."

"Iya, Tuan Arbasta. Baiklah," ucap Sakura yang terus tersenyum sampai pria paruh baya itu keluar dari kamar. Sakura menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggung.

Sasuke lega dia tidak harus melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi. Hampir saja dia memberi tahu segalanya pada gadis merah muda itu.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura membuka matanya, melihat ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah tengah malam tapi dia belum bisa tidur. Sakura masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke siang tadi. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, terkejut melihat pemuda yang sekarang duduk diam di bangku kecil, menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding tepat di sebelah jendela besar yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur.

_ 'Apa setiap malam dia tidur di sana?'_

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, memperhatikan wajah porselen yang sekarang sedang tidur, menatap wajah tanpa emosi itu. Dia tertawa kecil, lalu buru-buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya yang masih diperban.

Sakura melangkah ke baki perak yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya, menuangkan segelas air dan meneguknya perlahan saat dia sudah duduk di kursi belajarnya yang besar. Selesai meneguk airnya sampai habis, Sakura bergegas ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil sesuatu lalu dia kembali ke tempat Sasuke tidur. Sakura menyelimutinya, setelah mengelus pelan pipi porselen itu dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, kali ini benar-benar berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke membuka pelan matanya, menyentuh pipi kirinya lalu meremas selimut yang kini menutupi tubuhnya. Semenjak kejadian mimpi buruk majikannya waktu itu, dia memutuskan untuk bermalam di kamar majikannya tersebut. Apalagi melihat banyak hal-hal buruk yang terus terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya makin ekstra ketat dalam meningkatkan pengawasan terhadap gadis merah muda itu. Dia melirik ke arah tempat tidur, bergumam kecil,

"Terima kasih."

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sakura bersiap kembali ke kamarnya, dia baru saja menyelesaikan pelajarannya yang berlangsung hampir lima jam itu.

"Lelah sekaliii..." Sakura meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke dan mulai berjalan mengikuti majikanya kembali ke kamar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Putri," ucap wanita yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum sinis.

"Ratu...," ucapnya dan menatap marah pada wanita itu. Sepertinya dia ingin sekali berteriak kepada wanita itu.

"Oh ini butler barumu itu, ya?" Ratu memperhatikan pemuda di belakang Sakura.

"Sebaiknya Kau memperlakukan dia dengan baik, Tuan Putri. Hahhaha..," Ratu tertawa sinis ke arah Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu menggeram kesal, dia memejamkan matanya menarik napas dalam. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ratu berjalan cepat melewati Sakura, tersenyum senang melihat wajah kesal Sakura.

"Aku benci wanita itu! Aku sangat benci Dia!" Sakura berteriak keras sesaat dia dan butlernya sudah memasuki kamar. Sakura duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya yang masih diperban.

"Tuan Putri," Sasuke berjala mendekat.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Kenapa harus penyihir itu yang menjadi Ratu?"

"Aku benci wanita itu!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras berulang kali, membuat tatanan rambut merah muda itu berantakan.

Sasuke menatap heran melihat gadis itu frustasi. Tapi lalu dengan perlahan dia mendekap kepala gadis itu, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Aku... ingin Ibuku... kembali," ucap Sakura, dia membiarkan tangan Sasuke yang mulai mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Tenanglah, Tuan Putri."

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, gadis merah muda itu sudah tetidur rupanya. Pantas saja sekarang tenang sekali. Sasuke menaikkan tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidurnya, memandang wajah itu sekilas. Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela, terlihat berpikir keras.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Seminggu kemudian…

Istana Yeux d'émeraude berkabung.

Sakura berdiri tegak menatap peti hitam yang mulai diturunkan ke dalam tanah. Tidak ada bekas air mata di wajah gadis merah muda yang saat itu memakai gaun indah berwarna hitam. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai dengan tenang Sakura kembali ke mobil yang akan membawanya kembali ke Istana.

Sasuke memandang majikannya yang sedang menghadapkan wajah ke jendela besar di kamarnya.

"Kenapa Dia tidak mati lebih cepat. Tch."

Ratu mereka baru saja meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, saat pertama kali mendengar berita itu dari Arbasta, hampir saja Sakura melompat kegirangan tapi tetap ditahan sampai hanya tinggal dia dan butlernya saja di dalam kamar.

"Kenapa Dia tidak mati... waktu itu. Aaaaaarghh…," Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Sasuke langsung ikut berjongkok di depan tubuh majikannya itu, bersiap menenangkannya kembali. Sejak terakhir kali majikannya ini frustasi, Sasuke meningkatkan perhatiannya pada gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Aku yang salah! Waktu itu... Aku... maafkan Aku, Ibu!" Sakura berteriak keras, memukulkan kedua tangannya ke kepalanya.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura, menghentikan gadis itu untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menarik kedua tangan itu ke atas, berusaha membuat tubuh Sakura bangkit. Dia berhasil membuat gadis itu berdiri.

"Aku bersalah! Aku benci diriku sendiri, Tuan Bleufoncé!"

Sakura menatap dalam ke onyx Sasuke, pemuda itu bingung menatap emerald yang hampir berair itu.

"Tenanglah… Sakura."

Sasuke tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, sekarang dia memanggil majikannya dengan sebutan nama depannya saja. Hampir dia ingin mengucapkan permohonan maafnya, tapi wajah di depannya yang tersenyum tulus sekarang ini mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke menggigit sarung tangan kanannya, menariknya sampai terlepas. Mulai menghapus air mata yang keluar dari emerald gadis di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Sakura diiringi sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Baru kali itu dia benar-benar tersenyum tulus pada seseorang setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Ya, sejak kejadian waktu itu.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih di wajahnya, menariknya ke bawah dengan tangan kanannya. Menggenggamnya erat,

"Aku... aku percaya Sasuke," ucapnya cepat dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah putihnya.

Pupil onyx itu mengecil, wajah Sasuke yang berwarna semerah dengan gadis di depannya itu tersenyum senang. Dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya perasaan itu datang di saat yang salah, mengingatkan dirinya tujuan sebenarnya dia datang ke Istana ini. Tapi sebentar saja... Sasuke ingin melupakan tujuannya, dan membalas genggaman gadis merah muda itu, membuatnya semakin erat.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~C-3&amp;A~<strong>

Saku: Omedetou! Akhirnya update! Senangnya... :)

Author: Ow, sankyuu Saku-chan T/T Di juga seneng, dan maaf atas keterlambatan.

Sasu: iya lama banget. Kemana aja sih? Kok ditelantarin?

Author: Aaah, bukan... sebenarnya chap ini juga udah ada. Tapi harus di-edit dan beragam proses perbaikan dll. —walaupun tetap aja fic ini masih jauh ama yang namanya "sempurna". Dan kondisi tubuh saya yang baru sembuh... uh, senangnya. Alhamdulillah... :)

Sasu: pasti ada alesan lain...

Author: Ah, itu ya...? tentang fic friendship sekuel OTAKU Girl. Haha... iya, karena hal itu juga membuat saya harus membangun feel kembali utuk melanjutkan fic ini... :D

Leon: Gapapa, yang penting Di-neechan udah balik ^^ (tampang horror ke SasuSaku)

Author: Uh, manis banget sih... :3 Sankyuu!

Leon: Boleh Aku minta lollipop lagi? (InnocentFace:ACTIVE)

All: (palm face) =_=

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chap 10 ;)

Dan

Terima Kasih

Untuk

Kalian :)


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Story belongs to **** Dijah-hime**

**NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto's own**

**AU**

**Warning: Full OC of My Mind**

**CHAP 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kematian Rachel masih menyimpan misteri. Bagian kepolisian dan dari Departemen Keamanan Istana masih menyelidiki kecelakaan yang diduga mereka merupakan suatu kecelakaan yang terencana.<p>

"Saya dengar dari Tuan Arbasta, kecelakaan yang dialami Ratu telah direncanakan. Remnya sengaja dibuat blong, mesin mobil juga sudah diutak-atik. Tapi aneh, kenapa tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang mengarah ke pelaku," Sasuke meletakkan jemari kanannya di dagu, kelihatan sekali sedang berpikir keras.

Sakura yang berada di sampingnya menguap bosan, dia menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang berada di kusen jendela besar di kamar, "Hm, mungkin pelakunya orang dalam, tuan detektif..."

Sasuke memandang sebal ke arah gadis merah muda di sebelahnya yang sekarang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya. Ditariknya pipi gadis itu pelan, Sakura langsung menepisnya. Tangan Sakura langsung mengarah ke bahu Sasuke dan dipukulnya sekuat tenaga.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat lebih akrab, ya paling tidak teriakan-teriakan khas tuan puteri sudah berkurang sekarang.

"Hei, sakit!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang geli ke arah _butler_-nya yang berteriak seperti wanita.

"Sudahlah, siapapun pelakunya..." Sakura sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dia sangat menikmati raut penasaran pemuda di sebelahnya yang menurut Sakura punya antusiasme tingkat tinggi.

"Aku harus memberikan hadiah istimewa untuknya."

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura begitu melihat gadis itu melangkah menjauhinya, bermaksud membalas ucapan gadis itu yang menurutnya tidak pantas di situasi seperti ini,

"Hei—"

"_Hatchi_!"

Sakura menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuknya, "Ah, aku jadi sering bersin belakangan ini."

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu," Sasuke menuntun majikannya itu menuju ranjang, membaringkan tubuh Sakura dengan hati-hati dan mulai menutupinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Seorang Puteri pun bisa jatuh sakit juga ternyata," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura melihat raut wajah majikannya yang berubah merah itu sebagai tanda suhu tubuh gadis itu yang meninggi karena demam.

Sakura hanya bisa membeku saat wajah _butler_-nya makin mendekatinya, dia merutuki habis-habisan jantungnya sekarang yang berdebar dengan sangat cepat dan tak beraturan begitu kening Sasuke menempel di keningnya.

"Tidak panas. Tapi kenapa wajah anda semerah itu?" Sasuke yang sudah mengangkat wajahnya menjauh menatap gadis merah muda itu bingung.

"Sudah pergi sana. Aku ingin tidur!" Sakura yang tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan _butler_-nya itu langsung menutupkan selimut ke seluruh wajahnya, kelihatan sekali dia salah tingkah.

Ah, kau terlalu polos atau memang kurang peka, Tuan Bleufoncé?

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sekarang seluruh pegawai Istana sedang sibuk. Prayaan hari lahir sang raja akan dirayakan tepat malam ini. _Hall_ utama telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang meriah. Undangan telah disebar pada seluruh menteri dan para petinggi dari negara tetangga lainnya.

Sakura merapatkan _cardigan_ merahnya semakin menutupi tubuh. Panas tubuhnya belum turun tapi dia memang tak bisa hanya diam di ranjang sementara pikirannya dirundung gundah. Gadis itu masih sibuk memutar memori tentang kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Ratu yang mendadak mati karena kecelakaan. Petunjuk sangat minim, sampai kepolisian masih belum menemukan pelakunya. Sakura tanpa sadar menggigiti bibir bawahnya, sekeras apapun dia berspekulasi. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Ah, tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur ke depan wajahnya lalu bergerak mengelus ujung dagunya.

Orlamer... kenapa Sakura terus berpikir ke sana?

Keluarga Orlamer sejak puluhan tahun lalu terkenal sebagai negara dengan pertahanan terkuat. Memiliki persenjataan terlengkap dan paling mutakhir. Masih sangat melekat kuat di ingatannya saat perang besar melanda kedua negaranya. Masa-masa terburuk untuk semua rakyat Yeux Émeraude dan seluruh penghuni istana.

Baris prajurit istana Émeraude yang dapat sewaktu-waktu dipukul mundur oleh serangan Kerajaan Grand Halley. Suatu keberuntungan besar bagi negaranya saat puteri tunggal Hiashi, Raja Orlamer, meninggal karena sakit parah. Hal itu membuat kondisi psikis Hiashi runtuh total, perintah untuk menyerang Yeux Emeraude berantakan tanpa komando langsung Yang Mulia mereka. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut menjadi angin segar bagi seluruh pasukan Yeux Emeraude untuk menyerang balik pihak musuh. Pada akhirnya kemenangan diperoleh negaranya.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, dia yakin Hiashi tak pernah menyerah untuk mengambil alih negaranya. Dia tahu benar watak pria itu, orang yang haus kekuasaan dan tak peduli memakai cara kotor apapun untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Bahkan walau harus mengorbankan anggota keluarganya sekalipun.

_Emerald_-nya mulai berair jika mengingat bagaimana Hiashi memperlakukan Neji, keponakannya selama ini. Sahabat kecilnya itu sudah diterjunkan dalam pelatihan militer sejak usia delapan tahun.

Masih sedikit ragu... tapi entah kenapa Sakura yakin kalau semua kejadian di istana pasti berkaitan dengan keluarga Orlamer.

"Argh! Kepalaku jadi tambah sakit!"

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat, Tuan Puteri."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini yang keenam kali _butler_-nya mengulang kalimat yang sama padanya. Gadis itu meminum sari buah dalam gelasnya hingga tandas.

"Tambah," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas kosong ke arah Sasuke.

Keras kepala. Kenapa harus memaksakan diri mengikuti perayaan di saat tubuhnya sedang panas tinggi seperti sekarang, pikir Sasuke.

Tapi pemuda itu toh tidak menolak perintah majikannya dan beralih mendekati _buffet_ untuk mengisi gelas kosong sang puteri.

Belum sempat Sasuke kembali ke meja yang tadi ditempati Sakura, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kini giliran ia yang menandaskan gelas sambil berwajah masam. Eh, kenapa harus masam?

Melihat Sakura dan si bocah blonde berdansa di _hall _entah kenapa membuat bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Lain kali jangan terlalu lama dandan. Kau mau membuatku mati bosan, ha?"

Leon hanya menggumam aneh menanggapi omelan pasangan dansanya. Dilambatkannya ritme langkah saat musik berganti dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. Leon mengalihkan atensinya dari emerald Sakura yang menatapnya intens.

"Terima kasih," ucap Leon lirih tepat di teliga gadis itu.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat gelagat aneh Leon yang dirasakannya sejak tadi.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Alasan kenapa dia agak bungkam dan tak sekalipun berniat untuk menyahuti omelan Sakura seperti biasanya. Sambil menyeringai tipis diarahkannya kedua manik _saphire_-nya ke kaki Sakura.

Semburat merah tercetak di wajah gadis itu saat tahu sumber 'kekaleman' Leon malam ini.

"Tch! Aku akan menggantinya sebentar lagi!"

"Aku tahu... aku tahu," Leon tertawa kecil sambil mempercepat ritme langkah mereka sesuai iringan musik.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Aku baik-baik saja. Setelah ini aku janji akan istirahat." Sakura lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan _butler_-nya. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengganti _flat shoes_-nya dengan _stilleto_ yang dibawakan Sasuke.

Sasuke urung membuka mulut, niatnya untuk membawa kembali gadis itu beristirahat di kamar kandas sudah saat Sakura dengan tergesa melewatinya dan menghambur ke arah pemuda yang baru memasuki _hall_ bersama petinggi dari Kerajaan Grand Halley.

Masih dengan wajah tertekuk, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sengaja tak membalas sapaan Neji. Mengasingkan diri ke balkon di sayap kanan lebih menarik untuknya ketimbang harus menyaksikan Sakura berdansa dengan pemuda mata satu itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia setelah penyihir itu menghilang. Butuh waktu yang agak lama di luar perkiraanku." Neji tersenyum tipis melihat raut bingung pasangan dansanya.

"Neji, jangan bilang—" Sakura tersentak saat tangan Neji menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat dan berujar lirih di telinganya,

"Juga tentang pamanku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi sekarang. Akan kubereskan malam ini juga."

Kepalanya mendadak sakit, asupan oksigen yang melesak ke paru-parunya dirasa kian menipis membuat gadis itu tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Kematian Rachel memang anugerah tersendiri untuknya. Tapi, mengetahui kebenaran bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah seorang pembunuh tentu hal lain yang sulit diterima oleh Sakura.

**BLAZH!**

Gulita menyelimuti seantero istana. Seluruh penerangan mendadak padam. Keriuhan mulai terdengar dari mulut para undangan.

**DOR!**

Disusul suara benda berat jatuh ke lantai. Teriakan dari beberapa orang terdengar, "Tuan Hiashi tertembak!"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berada di balkon istana menangkap siluet orang yang tergesa menuruni tangga samping untuk keluar dari istana. Diurungkannya menarik pelatuk _revolver _yang telah siap dibidiknya saat Sasuke itu menyadari ada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada di gendongan pemuda yang kini tengah berlari melewati halaman belakang istana tersebut.

"Jika berani menyentuh Sakura, akan kuhabisi kau Orlamer!"

Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Neji ke belakang halaman istana kini kehilangan jejak. Diperhatikannya salah satu pintu histal yang terbuka. Baru beberapa langkah dia mendekatinya, pintu kandang itu mendadak terbuka bersamaan dengan seekor kuda hitam yang mendobrak keluar. Sasuke menjatuhkan badannya untuk menghindar dari kuda hitam yang dikendalikan oleh Neji. Sasuke tak membuang kesempatan dan langsung menembakkan_ revolver_-nya ke arah Neji.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

"Kau... sudah bangun?" ucap Neji begitu dilihatnya gadis yang bersandar kepadanya tersebut menggerakkan kepalanya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dia berteriak kaget saat sadar tengah berada di atas kuda bersama dengan Neji di belakangnya,

"Kau?! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Neji terbatuk keras, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sakura reflek mengambil alih tali kekang dan menariknya kuat sehingga kuda tersebut berhenti berlari. Gadis itu langsung melompat turun dan menghampiri Neji yang terbaring di tanah. Sakura menutup mulutnya melihat kondisi Neji, darah keluar dari bibir pucat pemuda itu. Neji tampak memegangi perutnya dengan tangan yang terus bergetar.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Kau benar-benar memilih _butler_ yang hebat, Sakura. Dia bahkan bisa menembak organ vitalku saat dia terjatuh. Cih!"

_Emerald_-nya langsung mengabur, Sakura membiarkan tumpahan _liquid_ lolos dari kedua matanya saat melihat Neji tersenyum miris ke arahnya.

"Ada... satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi... bersamamu. Danau itu... tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin, ya..."

"Berhenti bicara dan meemperburuk kondisimu! Setelah melakukan itu semua kaupikir aku akan memaafkanmu, ha?!" Sakura menggosok kedua matanya dengan kasar. Dia masih tetap tidak percaya kalau Neji dapat meakukan perbuatan mengerikan tersebut.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan maafmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melakukannya, Sakura. Aku... hanya ingin menepati janji—ku."

Sakura mengguncang keras tubuh Neji yang mendadak kaku. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menanggapi perkatannya, "Neji! Bangun! Neji!"

Kepalan tangannya yang sejak tadi dipukulkan berulang kali ke dada pemuda itu perlahan berhenti. Tangisan Sakura makin keras saat dirasakannya tubuh Neji makin dingin.

"Neji! Jangan pergi―hiks. Kumohon..."

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Esoknya kondisi Sakura sama sekali tidak kelihatan membaik. Gadis itu bahkan sangat kesal pada Sasuke. Berulang kali dia menyuruh _butler_ itu menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Kematian Neji benar-benar memberikan pukulan mental pada Sakura. Dan sialnya Sasuke hanya pasrah saat dia dikambinghitamkan karena hal tersebut.

Membiarkan majikannya berada dalam pengawasan Leon mungkin pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini, pikir Sasuke.

Terlalu lama berdiam di istana dan berinteraksi dengan Sakura membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awal datang ke istana.

"Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari tempat ini," bisik Sasuke.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

Sasuke mematung di depan kamar majikannya. Kembali selarut ini setelah membuang waktu mencari petunjuk di ruang arsip istana tanpa hasil. Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek. Kepalanya semakin terasa penat jika mengingat malam ini dia pun harus beristirahat di kursi di dalam kamar Sakura, untuk mengawasi majikannya pasti.

Tubuhnya langsung menegang begitu dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu sedang menatapnya intens dengan raut yang... kacau?

"Kau kemana saja—_hiks_?!" Sakura langsung menghardik pemuda yang masih mematung setelah memasuki kamar. Cairan hangat berasal dari kedua manik _emerald_-nya terus mengalir turun melewati wajah putihnya.

"Tuan Pu—" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu langsung menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Dari tadi—_hiks_, aku mencarimu, kau tahu!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat merasakan bagian depan kemejanya basah akibat ulah majikannya tersebut.

"Bukannya anda sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin melihat saya tadi?" tanyanya sengaja menggoda gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ingin melihatmu bukan artinya aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu—_hiks_!" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke bahkan tak mampu mengelakkan perasaan senang yang tercetak di wajahnya, kedua tangannya perlahan terangkat dan langsung merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura..."

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi!" teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu memicingkan matanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik setelah melengking. Kapan anda mau melepaskan pelukan ini, Tuan Puteri?" Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Mungkin menggoda gadis ini telah menjadi hal yang disukainya sekarang.

Dan saat melihat gadis bersurai _pink _itu menggeleng dengan manik _emerald_-nya yang melebar, Sasuke langsung mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu perlahan,

"Kau sungguh manis!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**~Émeraude VS Bleufoncé~**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya... ini udah chapter 10!<p>

Makasi banyak buat yang masih nungguin dan terus nanyain kelanjutan fic ini :D

Dan... sampai jumpa di chapter 11! :)

.

.

.

_~Akhir chapter yang manis untuk menutup akhir tahun 2013~ _

_Selamat Tahun Baru 2014! _


End file.
